A Thousand Stories Untold
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: There are so many stories left out, so many sides unseen. Here, we delve into them all, from varied eras, genres and perspectives. Drabble collab.
1. Only His Reflection

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: _A Thousand Stories Untold_ is here! Basically, to save my profile from being cluttered with drabbles, I decided to put them all in one "story".**

* * *

**EDIT (03/07/2011): I would like to warn you that this place has basically been my drabble dump for over a year now. There are decent drabbles in here, but they are mixed amongst handfuls of rather terrible ones. I don't want to go through and delete them/repost because while I cringe upon re-reading some of these, it's interesting to see my writing gradually improve as time passes. If you plan on reading this and are used to high quality fics, you have two options. You can turn back now and forget you ever clicked, or you can put up with the terrible quality of most of these drabbles so you can read the ones that are better. I apologise now if any of these make you physically wince. ****I can safely say I'm ashamed to even have written some of these, so I understand if you read a few and then turn away from the fic. **

* * *

**Title:** Only His Reflection.  
**Summary:** All Sirius wanted was to talk to his godson.  
**Genre:** Family.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Sirius, Harry.  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

Sirius sat on the floor in Buckbeak's room, staring almost desperately at the mirror in his hands, but all that appeared was his own reflection. Someone knocked on the door and he hid the mirror behind his back.

"Lunch!" Molly called through the door.

"Okay!" Sirius yelled back, and listened to the footsteps moving away until they could be heard no more.

He pulled the mirror from behind his back, gazing into it, but once again, he did not see the face of his godson staring back at him.

_Come on,_ he thought. _Contact me_.

Harry never did.

* * *

**A/N: Next one up ASAP.**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	2. A True Black

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I don't actually view Andromeda this way, but the idea sort of hit me and I had to write it xD**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** A True Black.  
**Summary:** Because I'm just as ruthless as them in reality.  
**Genre:** Family?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Andromeda.  
**Word Count:** 167

* * *

I was always the outcast of the family, different to the rest of them. I was the youngest sister, the one with the biggest heart, the one willing to see things in a different way to them.

And so I rebelled. I married a Muggleborn, I befriended Muggles, I donated huge amounts of money to House Elves rights charities. I done everything I could to make the rest of the family mad at me, to make them disown me, to disgrace the noble name of Black.

I wanted to hurt them, to drag the family name through the mud, to make them ashamed to be related to me. Because I'm just as ruthless as the rest of them in reality, but I have a courage they lack, and a daring they never act upon.

My name is Andromeda Tonks, and I really am as Black as they paint. I'm a disgrace to the family in which I'll always belong.

* * *

**A/N: Odd view of her, isn't it? xD**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	3. No Respite

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
****A/N: When writing about the war, you usually see it from Sirius', James', Lily's, or Wormtails' point of view ... I don't think I've ever seen a fic about Remus' thoughts on the war. And so I wrote one. Third drabble posted in one day! I think I'll leave it at that, and post some more tomorrow, instead.**

**

* * *

Title:** No Respite.  
**Summary: **This is war, and war has no respite.  
**Genre:** Action.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus.  
**Word Count:** 286

* * *

I spin around, hexing the approaching Death Eater. We've been in the First War for so long now, it's hard to remember when it began. This is just another battle, part of the package of War. Death Eaters versus the Order. Never-ending, that's one way to describe the brutality of this war.

I turn on my heel and crouch as a jet of orange light flies past me. I shoot the offending Death Eater with a powerful hex, sending him through the air and landing at Sirius' feet. I smirk as Sirius stomps on the man's hidden face and winks at me. A member of the opposing team sends a spell at him, giving him a long gash down his right side. No sign of amusement left on his face, he cries out in pain and stumbles slightly as he aims his wand at his attacker.

This is war. Brutal, remorseless, fatal. Even if the war were to end, black and white would still be permanently etched into our systems. You would either be good or bad, there would be no in between, no shades of grey. The prejudices would continue, the arguments and the fights would still occur. There would be no civilised peace between the two sides. There would only be hatred.

I wish I could escape from this for a while, take a break, rest my feet. I wish we could breathe peaceful air, instead of the thick fog filled with death and danger that we intake now. I wish we could just have a few months without fighting, but I know that wishes don't come true. This is war, and war has no respite.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. I like this one xD**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	4. Midnight Studying

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I wrote this at silly o'clock in the morning when I couldn't sleep. Ironic, no?**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Midnight Studying  
**Summary:** Because even Hermione struggles at times.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Hermione  
**Word Count:** 250

* * *

Hermione stifled a yawn behind her hand as she looked up at the clock. Half past midnight. She rubbed her tired eyes before picking up her quill again and dipping it in the ink pot. She let the tip of the quill linger over the parchment as she skim-read what she had written previously.

The ink dripped from the tip of the quill. She reached blindly for a tissue and dabbed it over the ink smudge, though a grey mark still remained. She rubbed it angrily, but the stubborn stain refused to move. Hermione yawned again, giving up as she threw away the tissue. She wrote a sentence lazily, gazing at one of the many books around her for reference.

Hermione regretted choosing to take all of the classes. She had no idea it would be so stressful and exhausting, even _with _the aid of a Time-Turner. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands and yawned again before scribbling another few sentences onto the page.

The fireplace of the Gryffindor was her only source of light and, as she sat on the floor beside it, she fought the growing urge to slip into unconsciousness.

As she re-inked her quill and pressed it against the parchment, her lazy hand movements somehow forming words, she fell to the floor with a soft 'thud', unable to stay awake any longer.

The assignment could be finished tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I like this one, kind of. Could have done better...**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	5. Once

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I don't like this pairing, but I figured that there MUST have been a time when they were happy with each other. You know, before Draco got bored of her. **

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Once  
**Summary:** Once, we were happy. But nothing lasts forever.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Pansy  
**Word Count:** 262

* * *

We danced softly to the music, just her and myself, unaware of the people around us. Her flowing dress flapped gently around my legs as we twirled slowly to the rhythm. My forehead was pressed against hers, a soft smile on my lips as I looked at her adoringly. No other girl could have managed to get that look from me, but she sparked something within me, something called a _heart._ She returned the romantic gaze, her flushed cheeks making her look all the more adorable.

Adorable, not beautiful or pretty, because that's all she was. She wasn't perfect, she had a temper, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous … but she was good enough.

We were only fifteen, fresh out of Fourth Year, young and naïve, but I never thought I'd stop feeling this way about her. Silly as it was, I was convinced I was in love with her, convinced she was _the one_ I heard Mother talking about so often. That night, we were in perfect harmony on the dance floor, moving as one through the other couples.

But nothing lasts forever. Now we're nothing, non-existent. Our two hearts beat independently, as opposed to the one we used to be. We follow our own paths, instead of the one we created together.

Once, Pansy and I were happy. Once, we were in love. Once, I didn't care about what my peers thought.

But that time has passed, and now I walk this world alone.

* * *

**A/N: I like this one, despite my hatred towards the pairing. Got any requests?**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	6. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: This is for HeadGirl07, who pointed out that none of my drabbles so far have been very happy ones. Also, don't you just hate it when people view - even have the nerve to favourite or alert - your stories, but don't leave a review? 150 views on this story (which is quite appropriate, really, considering that's the number of words in this drabble), yet only nine reviews. Hmph.**

**

* * *

****Title:** Brotherly Love  
**Summary:** Because, under that 'he's-my-brother-and-he-annoys-the-hell-outta-me' exterior, they really do love each other.  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Fred, George, Ron, Molly.  
**Word Count:** 150

* * *

Molly Weasley entered Fred and George's room, ready to wake them up for their first day of Hogwarts. The sight before her eyes made her stop, a fond smile spreading across her face.

Fred and George were on the floor, their arms draped over a figure between them. On closer inspection, Molly realised it was their younger brother, Ron, sandwiched between the twins. The nine-year-old had not been pleased about the twins going to a different school, as the three of them had quite a bond, and he didn't want to stay at the Burrow without them.

Molly wasn't surprised that he had crept in during the night, that the three of them had spent their last night together, and as she quietly awoke them and went downstairs to make breakfast, nothing could have gotten rid of the soft smile spread across her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: So, make me smile?**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	7. Not Meant to Happen

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
****A/N: I think this is the first ever drabble I've written, and I hate it... but I'll post it, nonetheless. I wrote this as a Dramione, but it can be seen as Hermione/Any Slytherin. So, if you prefer Hermione/Blaise or Hermione/Theo or whatever, just pretend "He" is that person, even though he's meant to be Draco.**

**There seems to have been a bit of confusion with the last chapter. As far as we know, wizard children are homeschooled until they are old enough to attend Hogwarts. When Ron is nine, the twins would be eleven, because there's a two year age gap (Ron born in 1980, twins born in 1978 - look it up). **

**

* * *

****Title:** Not Meant to Happen.  
**Summary:** It wasn't meant to happen, but he did.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Hermione, Slytherin Male.  
**Word Count:** 186

* * *

He hadn't meant for it to go that far. It was supposed to start with the kiss, end with the kiss, never to be discussed again. But no. She had wanted more. He had given her more. It wasn't meant to happen.

All those nights, meeting after hours. Talking, hugging, kissing. It wasn't meant to happen.

It was wrong, forbidden. They were fire and ice, good and bad, Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were boy and girl, surely that made up for it. It didn't. It wasn't meant to happen.

So he ended it.

With a note and a rose, left in their meeting place, the little alcove round the corner from Moaning Myrtles' bathroom. He crept into the bathroom, and half an hour later, a cry reached his ears.

He left the room at a jog. His arms wrapped around her. In a whisper, he apologised. Apologised, promised, begged for forgiveness. She accepted.

And then he knew. He was in love with Hermione Granger. It wasn't meant to happen, but it did.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of crappyness. Yuck.**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	8. It's Not Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
****A/N: I am thirteen years old, so I've never been _in love_. However, I do believe that people shouldn't say it unless they mean it. I don't know what "love" truly is, but this is my interpretation. I've probably got it completely wrong, but until I've felt love, I won't know. **

**

* * *

****Title:** It's Not Love.  
**Summary:** He doesn't love me, not really.  
**Genre:** Romance, sort of.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily/James  
**Word Count:** 285

* * *

Love.

The word is too overused these days. It is spoken from one person to another, and then spoken back when it isn't meant. Love is not being able to live without the other, but being willing to let them go if that's what they want. Love is not caring for your own happiness, but for theirs. Love is not killing yourself when they pass away, but living _for_ them and keeping the memories alive. Love is when you can't forget them or get over them, no matter how hard you try.

So when James Potter uses the silly word, after 'I' and followed by 'you', you cannot blame me for laughing.

"You don't love me, Potter, you love the fact that I'm unattainable. You see this as a challenge, with my heart as the prize. You don't _care_ about me, Potter, you don't _love _me. You're obsessed. Obsessed with trying to turn me into a fan girl. And if you did, which you won't, you'd wear me on your robes, shining brightly, showing off that you'd turned me into a clone of your ex-girlfriends. And then two weeks later, you'd get bored and dump me in the Black Lake."

"Lily-"

"I know how it works, Potter, I'm not stupid. You don't love me, you love the game that this has become. You're blinded by your obsession. Give up, Potter, it's not going to work."

And with that, I rose from my seat and walked from the common room, purposely ignoring the audience I had attracted with my speech. Silly Potter with his silly obsession.

* * *

**A/N: Before you snigger and say "He loves her really", I picture this in their Fifth Year, when he starts asking her out ... at this point, I don't think he truly loves her, just fancies her. Of course, Lily thinks he's just after her as a prize (Who would want her, geeky, quiet, loner Lily who hangs around with ugly, slimy, Slytherin Snape? ... well, James, obviously, but that's just her view of things in my eyes), so ... yeah. But, she's right, he doesn't truly love her at this point. I think he starts to actually love her late Sixth/early Seventh.**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	9. Water Worries

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
****A/N: As much as I dislike Fleur, I really don't think she's a weak, hopeless girl. I thought it was odd when she gave up the second task, so I played around with ideas in my head, and this one is my favourite. So I wrote it. **

**

* * *

****Title:** Water Worries.  
**Summary:** For Fleur has a fear.  
**Genre:** Uhm... uh... Drama?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Fleur  
**Word Count:** 461

* * *

Merpeople can only sing under the water, the students of Beauxbatons studied that in their Sixth Year. So when Fleur listened to the golden egg's song under the shower, she knew what her task was. She knew what she had to do.

But she didn't want to do it.

She knew something she cared about would be down there, and she knew she had to save it. She knew she had an hour, and she knew they would make it seem as real as possible. She knew there would be creatures down there that she would have to face. She knew all of it.

But she didn't want to accept it.

It involved actually _going into _the water. For a full hour. Just the thought of it makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, sends fearful shivers down her spine.

For Fleur has a fear.

A small fear that hasn't effected her much throughout life, as she had always found a way to avoid it. Hydrophobia. The fear of water. Now, she had learned to accept bath water, she could handle that. But water from the ocean, or a swimming pool, or the rain … that, she cannot handle. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of it.

And now, as she stands precariously at the edge of the lake, sickly pale, tense, trembling, and gripping her wand so tightly that she's afraid of breaking it, she doesn't know if she can do it. The signal is given, the other champions dive into the salty waters, and she tries not hesitate. She closes her eyes, inhales deeply and forces her feet off the ground.

As she hits the water, breaking through the rippling surface with a noisy splash, she tries her hardest not to panic. It rises slowly in her chest, but she forces it back down. She struggles to cast the Bubblehead Charm in her fear, only just managing it before her lungs start to burn. She lets out a small sob as the salty water stings her eyes and attacks her arms and legs.

Determined, she propels herself forward, imitating the way she had seen her sister swim before when she was forced to watch her swimming lessons. She sinks a bit and lets out a silent scream as panic takes over. She forces herself onwards, her face screwed up in pain and fear.

She feels a Grindylow grab her leg and she opens her mouth to shriek, but no sound comes out. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it. She knew she'd fail this task.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sort of fond of this one. It shows that Fleur IS a human, no matter how much we hate her :D**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	10. Hanging by a Thread

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
****A/N: This is at the beginning of Fifth Year, before the big fall out. In the flashback, it seemed like Lily only stood up for Severus because of who she was; she didn't talk about him like they were best friends. This is my take on it. Requested by 'Rueflowersmall and delicate'. ****

* * *

****Title:** Hanging by a Thread.  
**Summary:** Friendships can't always last.  
**Genre:** Friendship, I guess.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily P, Severus.  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

I don't understand what's going on between Severus and I. Before Fifth year, we were inseparable, the best of friends. Nothing could come between us.

But lately, everything he says, everything he does … it gets to me, really annoys me. And it's the same with him. Just a few days ago, he had a go at me for being too studious. Yesterday, I snapped at him for looking at himself obsessively in the lake's rippling reflection. We'd huff about it for the rest of the day, but in the morning, we act as if nothing happened, even though we know it did.

I don't get it. What's causing us to become so different and strange all of a sudden? Why do I want to spend more time with Alice and Dorcas, instead of Sev? Why is this happening?

I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to. I just want everything to fix itself, so Severus and I can go back to being friends. I mean, we still are friends – but I don't want us hanging off of a thread all the time.

I don't like this. At all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not keen on this one, but it's alright.**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	11. Cosmic

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I wrote this a few months ago. I asked my friend, Katie (LittleMissTimeLord), for a prompt word and a pairing - she gave me Remus/Tonks, and "Cosmic". You've already read this, Katie, I know, but this is for you ^.^

* * *

Title:** Cosmic.  
**Summary:** Remus is truly cosmic.  
**Genre:** Friendship, I guess.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Tonks  
**Word Count:** 234

* * *

There are many ways to describe Remus Lupin. Shy, quiet, bookish, intelligent. That's how people would describe him if they had known him for five minutes. That's how people who _don't know him_, would describe him.

His friends would probably describe him as a killjoy, but still a laugh, and they'd probably end up mentioning something about his furry little problem, or how terrible he is at Potions. Because his friends were jokers, constantly fooling around and teasing each other.

The Order would describe him as reserved, peacemaking, but fierce and determined in the face of a fight. They'd mention his amazing duelling skills, his ability to stay calm through almost anything.

But I know the real him. I, Nymphadora Tonks, would describe Remus Lupin as an amazing man, with a side-splitting sense of humour. A man who has experienced too much for someone of his age, someone who had his choices taken away from him. He's stubborn and an excellent liar, more patient than I thought possible. He always willing to listen and never complains, himself.

But if you asked me to describe Remus Lupin in one word, it'd be cosmic.

Because Remus is unlike anyone I've ever met before, unlike any man I've ever loved before, unlike anyone on this planet. Yes. Remus Lupin is _cosmic._

* * *

**A/N: It turned out better than I'd predicted...**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	12. Nargles

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I picture Luna being about four or five in this, for the record. (:

* * *

Title:** Nargles.  
**Summary:** Luna didn't want to go blind.  
**Genre:** Childhood/Family  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Luna, Mrs. Lovegood  
**Word Count:** 282

* * *

Luna looked at the bush, her head tilting to the side as she watched the creatures buzz around it with interest. They were tiny, with a blue coat of thick fur and black, beady eyes. Silvery wings protruded from their backs, though it didn't look like they were using them. She laughed as one of the odd creatures scrambled over another, and the latter opened it's wide mouth, producing a pair of sharp-looking fangs as it glared at the other one threateningly. She knew it wouldn't hurt it. They were harmless.

"Mummy?" she asked, tugging the hem of her mother's robes.

The kind woman looked down at her. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"Mummy, what are those?" she asked, pointing a stubby finger to the bush.

Her mother laughed and crouched down beside her. "What do they look like, Luna? Describe them."

"Can't you see them? They're blue and furry and have eyes and fangs and wings," Luna said, her eyes wide as she looked at her mother seriously.

"They're Nargles, then, Sweetie."

Nargles. Luna had heard about them from her father. He had told her that only few people could see them, the special ones, and everyone lost their Second Sight by the time they turned ten. Luna didn't want to lose her special sight; she wanted to be able to wake up when she was old, and bid the creatures good morning; she wanted to be able to kiss them goodnight, and tell them all her worries when no one else would listen.

Luna wanted to be specially special. She didn't want to go blind.

* * *

**A/N: I loved making up the Nargles, because they're never given a physical description - as no one can see them. I like the idea that certain young'uns can see them, and some can't.**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	13. Heartless

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I enjoyed writing this ^.^

* * *

Title:** Heartless.  
**Summary:** My defence? I wasn't thinking.  
**Genre:** Romance/Hate.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose/Scorpius, mentions of Draco  
**Word Count:** 301

* * *

"You're as cold-hearted as your father."

That phrase is quite old now. So why is it that, when that redhead uses it with such venom in her voice, it cuts through me like a knife and makes me shiver with … what – Regret? Admiration? Maybe it was because the phrase was used, instead of a response to a break up, but as a retort to a comment about her ex-best friend. The pain must have reflected in my eyes as she threw back her head and laughed, revealing a very tempting, pale neck.

I threw an insult at her, cutting off the laughter. She returned a witty comeback in a heartbeat, and it soon became a full-on argument. There was no thinking involved. Just reddening faces, rising anger, and split-second responses.

"KISS ME!" My defence? I wasn't thinking.

"FINE!" Her defence? She wasn't thinking.

And then her arms were round my neck, her lips against mine in a rough, angry kiss. My own arms created an iron grip around her waist, pulling her flush against my body. There was no love or kindness. It was an angry, demanding battle of lips and tongues. It was sparked with passion, but not the kind you would expect. It was the hateful passion of two lifelong enemies.

She pulled away from the kiss first, glaring at me fiercely. I glared back, disgust contorting my features. We were breathing heavily, oxygen escaping our lips in sharp, furious slices.

"I hate you," she whispered.

"Likewise."

I released her then, and she pushed herself from my body. With a final insult, I walked away, leaving Rose Weasley staring angrily at my back. It's official, I really am heartless.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think Draco's cold-hearted, but he's not exactly the friendliest, most romantic bloke on the planet, is he?**

**I'm working on a request at the moment; it'll be up next. We're skipping back to the First Wizarding War ^.^**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	14. Time's Up

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: _Requested by Rueflowersmall and delicate._ I edited this a lot, and while writing the original, I almost cried o.0

* * *

Title:** Time's Up.  
**Summary:** Their final night, through green eyes.  
**Genre:** Horror/Tragedy.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Suggestion of Character Death  
**Pairing/Character:** James/Lily, Harry  
**Word Count:** 246

* * *

Harry in my arms, James cuddling me from the side, and I feel safe, happy. Outside, a storm rages, rain pounding against the windows, lightning lighting up the sky – it's not safe, it's hazardous. But that doesn't matter, because we're not out there. We're inside, where it's protected, safe. No one will find us here. I snuggle into James' shoulder, a surge of love forming in the pit of my stomach.

Then everything changes.

The front door hits the floor with a bang, Harry jerks awake. A figure stands in the doorway, cloaked and mysterious. There's no doubt who it is. It's him, Voldemort. He's come to take us.

Our time's up, I understand that. But I have to save them. I don't care about my life; I just want my boys to be alright. James, Harry – the world wouldn't be right without them. My stomach clenches painfully as I fight back tears, watching James withdraw his wand. He calls to me, tells me to get the hell out of here, to take Harry. Heart racing, I make a split-second decision. And run, up the stairs.

I hate myself for leaving James, but I don't stop. The more distance I put between Voldemort and I, the more chance I have of saving baby Harry. _I love you, Harry_, I think sadly, looking down at him.

_Goodbye, World, I'll miss you._

* * *

**A/N: I love the Marauder Era, but this one was ridiculously difficult to write. Lots and lots of editing and cutting and adding and stress xD**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	15. Delusional

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: You know what I don't get? My other drabble series, _Once Upon a Quote_, has the same amount of chapters as this one, yet half the amount of reviews. I'd really appreciate it if you hopped over there and reviewed that one. Really.  
-This one was really depressing to write ):

* * *

Title:** Delusional.  
**Summary:** When tortured to insanity, you're like a toddler again.  
**Genre:** Tragedy.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Alice.  
**Word Count:** 321

* * *

There's this boy who keeps visiting me. He calls me "Mum". What's a Mum? Is it my name? But if it is my name, then why does that old woman call me "Alice". In fact, why do all the doctors call me "Alice". And that man next to me, they say he's my husband. But what's a husband? They say it means he's the man I love, and that the silver band on my finger – they call it a _ring_ – represents that, and that means we're _married._

This place is horrible. It's so white and open and cheerful, but I feel so distant and confused. They call it a hospital, but I don't know what that is. Those people, the ones that call themselves doctors (What is a doctor, anyway?), they tell me I'm delusional because I was put under a Cruciatus Curse. That means nothing to me. Delusional, what's that? What's a Cruciatus Curse?

I like those things you eat. What did the old woman call them? Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. That's it. Yes, I like those. They taste nice. The doctors are teaching me to spell the alphabet; it's hard, but I've memorised up to M. I just can't get past that L-N-O-M-P part. Wait, no, I got that wrong, didn't I?

The boy that visits me, the old woman calls him Neville; I like to give him the Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrappers. I don't know why, but I always feel happier when I see him, like I knew him before I was "delusional". He's a nice boy, this Neville chap. I like him. He's friendly. I wish I knew who he was.

Oh, there's the doctor guy. He's brought us our "dinner" - that's the stuff we eat when it starts to get dark, you know. I worked that out all by myself.

* * *

**A/N: If you laughed, you're heartless =P**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	16. Candy Floss

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I'm glad to see that, out of everyone who reviewed the last chapter, not a single person laughed. Thank you, lovely people, for having souls ^.^  
Now, to make up for the depressing one, I have a fluffy one involving the kids of the Next Generation, before they attend Hogwarts (:  
This was inspired by the beginning of a _Land Before Time_ movie (can't remember which one D= ), in which the kids fought over the last treestar. I'm such an ickle kid ^.^

* * *

Title**: Candy Floss.  
**Summary:** Albus was always the cheeky, devious one.  
**Genre:** Fluff, Family.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** AlbusP, James(II), Rose, Lily(II), Hugo.  
**Word Count:** 253

* * *

Five children huddled in a circle in the corner of the kitchen at the Burrow.

"Look at it, it's so _big,_" said eight-year-old Albus, eyes wide. "Bigger than normal."

"And round," Rose added eagerly, hands clenched together and tucked under her chin.

"And pink," six-year-old Lily grinned.

"_And_ the last one," Albus said.

"I think the oldest should get it," said nine-year-old James.

"But you're the oldest!" cried Hugo, scowling at him.

"Exactly."

"I think the littlest should get it," giggled Lily. "That's me!"

"No, I'm smaller than you, Lils!" Hugo said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Why don't you just test it out?" Albus said wisely.

And so Hugo and Lily stood back-to-back, while the others argued over who was smaller. It turns out, unfortunately for both the six-year-olds, that they were the same height. They returned to the corner, where Albus was looking very smug.

"Where'd it go?!" James yelled, after looking in the box.

"Yeah, where'd it go?" chorused Hugo and Lily, frowning.

Albus opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, where the last, pink, undamaged Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Bean lay. He tucked it back inside and immediately began chewing on it.

"Mmm... candy floss."

Chaos and havoc broke out amongst the cousins.

* * *

**A/N: You can laugh if you wish now. You won't be heartless ;D  
Though, really, this one isn't that funny ... but oh well. **

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	17. All is Not Lost

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: This was requested by _ErinLilyPotterLovesCedricD_ a little while ago. She (I'm assuming it's a 'she' xD) asked me to write a Ron/Hermione romance drabble on the same night that Harry killed Voldemort. This wasn't easy, as I resent Ron/Hermione and they're probably really OOC... but oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

Title**: All is Not Lost.  
**Summary**: Despite losing so much in the process, they still won the war.  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Hermione/Ron.  
**Word Count:** 311

* * *

Hermione stood outside the door of the boy's dormitory, hand on the door handle, ear against the wood. She listened to Ron on the other side, swearing, yelling. Banging, smashing, crashing. He was angry, that much was obvious, and Hermione knew he should be left alone. But she couldn't; she had to comfort him, make him stop.

With that thought, she pushed open the door. Ron stood in the middle of the trashed up room. His eyes were wide and furious, tears stained his freckled cheeks, his posture was one of a predator waiting to pounce, and the sight petrified Hermione.

He turned around, glaring at her. "Get out! Leave me alone!"

Despite his words, she walked forwards, over the scattered books and broken glass. She put a hand on his arm. "Ron, please stop," whispered Hermione, looking up at him with concern.

"I said get out!"

"No." Hermione put her hands on his cheeks, pulling his head down, pressing her lips against his. "It's alright to be upset, to be angry. You lost your brother, it's not going to be easy. But please, Ron, for me … stop."

"It hurts, Hermione," Ron mumbled quietly. "It really hurts. Voldemort may be dead, but we haven't won. We've lost, Hermione. So many lives, so many people … gone. We haven't won anything."

"I know, Ron, I know." Hermione held onto him tightly as he cried into her hair, rocking him gently, rubbing his back. She rested her head against his chest as they clung to each other and, as Ron's sobs started to decrease, she told him something, her voice barely a whisper. She didn't know if he heard, but she didn't want to raise her voice, afraid of ruining the moment.

"You've won my love."

* * *

**A/N: Meh.... Enjoyed? Probably not.  
**

**My laptop recently (as in, about thirty minutes ago) got a virus, but luckily, I had already put this chapter in the Document Manager, so I'm just adding this extra Author's Note. My mum and I have done everything we can to get rid of it, but it won't budge. We're going to ask my next-door neighbour (The computer whizz xD) if he can fix it, but if he can't, we'll have to send it off for repair. Therefore, I won't be updating for a while ... unless I sneak onto my mum's computer while she's at work xD I'm sorry. This is completely out of my hands. I don't know how long it'll take, and I wish it wasn't happening. Don't leave?**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	18. Imperfection

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: My next door neighbour fixed my laptop! Thank you, Pete (:  
I love this pairing. Absolutely adore it.

* * *

Title**: Imperfection.  
**Summary**: Daphne used to hate being imperfect. _He _changed that.  
**Genre:** Romance/Fluff.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Daphne.  
**Word Count:** 342

* * *

There has always been something wrong with me, some sort of problem. My hair has no volume. I have a spot of my forehead. I could perform that spell better. That potion is the wrong shade of purple. Those shoes aren't my colour. I have a blackhead on my nose. That skirt doesn't suit me. My boyfriend is a lying pig. My plant isn't re-potted correctly. I misread Pansy's palm in Divination. I can't get that Rune right. My tie has yesterday's dinner on it.

No matter how hard I try, they always find something to complain about. A flaw, a mistake, an imperfection. It's not my fault, I hate it but I can't do anything about it. I try so hard for so long to become the perfect Slytherin like Pansy wants me too, but it's just not enough for her.

I want to be perfect, flawless. I _have_ to be. I'm letting my parents down, my sister down, my friends down. I'm a problem, an issue that has to be fixed or gotten rid of. I'm not the perfect little girl. I get in trouble, I'm not intelligent, I'm not pretty. I'm Daphne Greengrass, the girl without a title.

But as I sit here in the arms of another, as he presses his lips against mine, I'm not sure if I care about being perfect any more. I'm good enough for him, it seems, and that's suddenly all that matters. As long as he's here, I'm happy. And so I tell him everything, confess all my worries about my perfection. He chuckles and pulls me closer, brushing his lips against my ear.

"Perfection is _so_ last year, Love," he whispers teasingly. I can feel the trademark smirk of his against my skin and I laugh quietly.

And as Draco Malfoy brings his lips up to mine again, I finally decide that perfection doesn't matter. In fact, I'm quite happy being imperfect now. Because he likes it.

* * *

**A/N: The ending is a bit iffy, but I like this one. Daphne is a great character to work with.  
To those who requested, I'm working on your requests now.  
And, yes, I'm still open to requests. (:  
**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	19. Boasting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: This looked longer on OpenOffice O_O ... Requested by xharrypotterismylifex. I'm working on your other requests, too(:  
This is my first true 'T' rated fic. And I have another in mind ;D This one was kinda rushed...

* * *

Title**: Boasting.  
**Summary**: Scorpius may have lots of fancy stuff to boast about, but Albus has something pure.  
**Genre:** Romance/Fluff.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Slash, snogging.  
**Pairing/Character:** Albus/Scorpius.  
**Word Count:** 495

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was a boaster at heart. With a dad as rich as his, with a mum as kind-hearted as his, he had everything to boast _about. _Albus was his favourite person to boast to, as Albus was always the fair one, the one who would listen to every word someone said to him if they had purposely asked for his attention. He was the one who wouldn't zone out within the first few seconds. He was the one that would smile politely and comment on his new item, sometimes even cheekily offering to borrow it some time.

And, in Scorpius' opinion, it was an added bonus that Albus was good-looking. So, not only did he get to share his latest gift, but he got to look at a handsome face while doing it.

And so, when Scorpius found Albus in the Ravenclaw boy's dorm, reading a book and eating chocolate, Scorpius was determined to tell the other teenage boy about the latest gift from his father. This time, it was a green gem Wizard Chess set that repaired it's pieces automatically when you'd finished the game.

"Hey, Albus, guess what," Scorpius said excitedly, jumping onto the end of the bed and holding the box to his chest gleefully. Albus finished the sentence he was reading and his mouthful of chocolate before looking up.

"What?"

"Dad sent me this," Scorpius grinned, loosening his grip and setting the box on the bed, opening and withdrawing the green-and-black gem chessboard. He told Albus how much it cost, what the pieces did at the end of a game, that it was real gems. He told Albus why he got it, and how hard he had been working in Potions lately, and that he _did _deserve it.

Instead of giving his opinion like usual, Albus smirked and said, "You boast an awful lot."

Taken aback, hurt, confused, Scorpius flinched and frowned at Albus. His bespectacled room-mate had never said anything like that before, so blunt, so honest … it almost scared Scorpius. He opened his mouth to answer, but before any sound could escape, something crashed against his lips unexpectedly.

Scorpius jumped and closed his mouth, tried to pull away. But Albus was persistent, holding Scorpius' head firmly in place as he continued to kiss him . Scorpius responded to the kiss eagerly once he'd grasped the situation, and he held onto Albus like a lifeline, taking in as much of him as he could with his hands. Into the kiss, Albus mumbled, "You may have your fancy chess set, but-" He cut off there, kissing Scorpius harder, pushing him against the pole of the four-poster bed.

Minutes later, he pulled away, only a bit. Their noses were still touching as they practically gasped for air. Albus smirked, and finished his sentence. "But I have your heart."

* * *

**A/N: Wellllllllllllll? (:**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	20. More Than Mates

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Twentieth "Untold Story" (haha... only... 980 stories left to go, eh? Joking xD)! "Untold Story" is the now-official name for each of these individual stories, but they combine together to make 'A Thousand Stories Untold'... even though I doubt there will be a thousand xD  
This, like the last one, looked longer on OpenOffice xD Requested by Rueflowersmall and delicate, whom requested a Rose/Scorpius, in which Rose loses someone close to her, and Scorpius comforts her.

* * *

Title**: More Than Mates.  
**Summary**: He liked the sound of that.  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Death.  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose, Scorpius.  
**Word Count:** 462

* * *

It was late. Very late, in fact. Past midnight. Scorpius, insomnia getting the better of him, had given up on sleep for the night and had planned to study for a few hours. However, upon arriving in the Ravenclaw common room, he stopped at the sight of Rose. Rose sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at the fireplace, unmoving. Her posture was hunched, almost secluded, secretive, alone.

Rose and Scorpius weren't friends, but nor were they enemies. They were acquaintances, with only their House keeping them together. They argued, they laughed, they studied together. But they weren't anything in particular, their companionship unworthy of a title.

Scorpius walked over to Rose and sat down beside her, facing her, his head tilting to the side. Her eyes didn't move from the flames.

"What are you still doing up?"

"Thinking," said Rose, her voice devoid of any life, oddly thick – as if suppressing tears.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

Despite her lack of effort at conversation, Scorpius persisted. "I'm a good listener."

Rose turned her head to glare at Scorpius and, when she did, Scorpius noticed there were tears in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," she said, her voice quavering slightly.

Scorpius shuffled over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug. She tensed for a moment, before relaxing and resting her head on his shoulder. Scorpius didn't know how long they sat like that for, but it was certainly a while, until Rose eventually cracked.

"It's Beetroot," she admitted weakly. Beetroot, Scorpius knew, was Rose's cat. "He … he died this morning." Her voice, now, quivered strongly. She coughed and sniffled; although Scorpius couldn't see her face, he knew she was crying now. "He … he … Dumbledore thinks he got in the way of some kind of- of- of nasty spell, and it- it i-injured him." Rose hiccuped and hugged Scorpius back. Her next words came out as quiet sobs, though still clear. "He didn't d-deserve to die. He was so young and … and ..."

But she couldn't speak, the tears overwhelming her. Scorpius held on, stroking her hair, whispering sweet words of comfort. He let her sob into his shoulder, soaking his over-sized, faded blue pyjama top. He let her cling onto him like her life depended on it. He let her mourn over Beetroot, and he, too, felt saddened by the cat's death.

He decided, after this moment, they would be more than House mates, now. Friends, he thought, allowing himself a small smile at the idea as he rested his cheek on Rose's head. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	21. No Laughing Matter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: This is _sort of_ connected to the second Untold Story, 'A True Black'. I'm working on ones for the other Blacks, too.  


* * *

Title**: No Laughing Matter.  
**Summary**: He laughed just because he could.  
**Genre:** Family?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Mention of character death.  
**Pairing/Character:** Sirius.  
**Word Count:** 146

* * *

As he stood in the half-damaged street, the remains of Peter Pettigrew at his feet, Sirius Black threw back his head and laughed.

He laughed because the situation was ironic. He laughed because he never suspected that Peter was the traitor. He laughed because he was wrong. He laughed because he knew he would be framed. He laughed because James and Lily were dead, and Harry was in the care of Hagrid. He laughed because he had accused Remus of being the traitor.

He laughed because this was no laughing matter. He laughed because it was better than crying. He laughed so he wouldn't mope. He laughed because they say laughter is the best medicine. He laughed to hide how much it hurt. He laughed just because he could.

He laughed because that's what a Black would do.

* * *

**A/N: I always wondered why Sirius laughed when Peter framed him, so I experimented a little, and came out with this. (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	22. Just An Excuse

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: This is one of my earlier ones, but I kind of like it (:  


* * *

Title**: Just an Excuse.  
**Summary**: She can never know.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slash.  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius, Remus/Tonks.  
**Word Count:** 163

* * *

Nymphadora will never know the real reason as to why I keep rejecting her.

I'm old.

I'm poor.

I'm dangerous.

They're all pathetic excuses used to cover up the truth. The truth would hurt her even more, crush her heart into a thousand tiny pieces. I may not be in love with her, but I do care for her. And so I turn her down the easy way – by avoiding the facts. I told her I don't love her, I'm too old for her, I'm not rich enough to buy her anything. They're all nothing but excuses. The truth, but still excuses.

My heart belongs to someone else. Her cousin. He may be gone, but that heart of mine still beats unconditionally for him. I, Remus Lupin, am in love with Sirius Black, the deceased relative of Nymphadora Tonks, the girl after my aching heart.

She can never know.

* * *

**A/N: Still working on those requests, by the way. Lots and lots of procrasinating going on at the moment xD  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	23. Bloody Killjoy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Requested by xharrypotterismylifex, and dedicated to Allie. I think she may find this scene vaguely familiar, with a just a few differences (because it was written from memory, and I wanted Sirius to win), and only in one point of view. Roleplaying with Allie can be really fun, and more often than not, usually ends up with two guys - being our characters - snogging. Baha xD

* * *

Title**: Bloody Killjoy.  
**Summary**: Sirius truly loved Remus.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Slash, Snogging.  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius.  
**Word Count:** 484

* * *

Sirius hardly ever closed the curtains to his bed; it felt so suffocating, so closed off – he liked to keep them open, for reasons his friends couldn't understand. It must be past midnight, now, and he couldn't sleep. Remus' snores weren't there to lull him into slumber, like usual. He turned over and looked at Remus' bed a few feet away from his own, not shocked to find it empty.

Clambering out of bed, he pulled on his dressing gown and made his way down the stairs, hopping as the cold stone made contact with his bare feet. When he reached the common room, the fire was still going and the silhouette of a very familiar male figure could be seen on the sofa, head bent down.

Sirius walked silently and swiftly over to Remus, stopping behind him and bending down to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's neck. Remus jumped slightly before relaxing into the touch.

"Sirius," he murmured.

Sirius jumped over the back of the sofa, landing beside Remus heavily. "Hey, Sexy," Sirius whispered, leaning towards him until their lips connected. They started off slow and gentle but Sirius couldn't stand the teasing, lifting himself up to deepen the kiss. Using his torso, he pushed Remus down until his head was resting against the arm of the sofa, and – without breaking the kiss – Sirius climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Remus' hands trailed up his chest, around his shoulders, down his back, clawing at the dressing gown. Sirius' hands were tangled in Remus' hair, tugging and massaging.

Suddenly, Remus put his hands on Sirius' chest and pushed until their lips disconnected. "I need... to study... Sirius."

Sirius glared at the boy beneath him, tugging on his hair. Remus winced. "We haven't had time to do this for ages, Remus; it sucks, having to keep this a secret." Remus opened his mouth, as if to explain the reasons, but Sirius knew them already. "I know, I know. We have to … but it sucks." Sirius bent his head and started pressing feather-light kisses down Remus' neck. "Please … let me … have my … way overdue … fun."

"But, Sirius-"

Sirius stopped kissing his neck, merely dropping his head onto Remus' shoulder. "'But, Sirius', nothing. Stop being such a bloody killjoy and have _fun_."

With that, Sirius smashed his mouth against Remus' again, not relaxing until Remus gave in. Sirius didn't like being so forceful, but hell, he missed Remus like crazy. Sure, he saw him everyday … but he missed being able to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him how much he loved them. Just to touch him. When he got an opportunity, he would snap it up without a moment's hesitation.

Because, by Merlin, Sirius really did love Remus.

* * *

**A/N: I love this pairing... and this scene, although with a different ending and length, was much better in the roleplay xD  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	24. I've Tried

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, people ^.^ The number of unposted drabbles in my drabble folder is dwindling; send in those requests. And prompts, too, would be nice. Words, objects... whatever. Just send them in.. pretty please? ;D

* * *

Title**: I've Tried  
**Summary**: Pansy just wants to move on.  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Heartbreak, Pansy with a heart.  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Pansy.  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

I look down the table, and wince when I catch your eye, my heart restricting painfully as I turn away, hiding my face with my hair.

You're not like the others, Draco, the others that I hated the instant they said goodbye.

I've tried, oh how I've tried, but I just can't feel anything other than love towards you.

You have no idea how much pain I'm going through, how much suffering and heartbreak I've been dealing with these past few months. It's not easy, being the victim. I'm so used to being the villain, the one inflicting pain on others. I never realised how difficult it was on the other side.

It hurts. It hurts so much, Draco. What went wrong?

Was I too clingy? Did I fuss too much? Was I too childish? Not experienced enough? Was there someone else? Did you ever love me, or was it all a publicity stunt, or maybe even a challenge between you and the guys?

Why wasn't I good enough for you, Draco? I need to know.

I need to be able to move on.

* * *

**A/N: I love angsty Draco/Pansy fics ... and I don't like the heartless, bitchy, whiny side of Pansy. I like the Pansy that can feel. (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	25. Tales and Troubles

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Really need those prompts, people. Only five drabbles left in my folder, excluding this one.  


* * *

Title**: Tales and Troubles  
**Summary**: Not every story can have a fairytale ending.  
**Genre:** Angst.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A.  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily, Severus.  
**Word Count:** 116

* * *

Before Hogwarts, they were curious, getting to know each other and their different ways.

In First Year, they were friends, still curious, but more comfortable.

In Second Year, they were close. Really close.

In Third Year, nothing could seperate them, not even Potter and his stupid followers.

In Fourth Year, Lily made other friends, but the bond with Severus still remained.

In Fifth Year, they were more distant, more snappy.

In Sixth Year, there was no longer a "they".

In Seventh Year, they were destined to be enemies.

After Hogwarts, Lily was dead, and Severus was broken hearted.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Not keen on this one.  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	26. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Thank you for all of those ideas, people. You're all stars :D  
For: Amsii, whom requested a Luna fic. Okay, I'm kind of cheating... I already had this one in my drabble folder before she requested. But, oh well ^.^ Oh, and this is also for my friend, Jess, whom I asked for a prompt word. She gave me "Wednesday" (:  


* * *

Title**: Wednedays  
**Summary**: Luna has always liked Wednesdays.  
**Genre:** Fluff.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A.  
**Pairing/Character:** Luna.  
**Word Count:** 155

* * *

Luna has always liked Wednesdays.

It's just a quiet, unimportant day. The middle child. Monday, the oldest, is hated by everybody. Friday and Saturday are loved. Sunday is lazy. People are quite grouchy at Tuesday and they're relaxed around Thursday.

But Wednesday? What's so special about it? Most people let each pass without remark. It has to work hard to be noticed, to stand out against it's siblings.

Maybe that's why Luna likes it. Like herself, Wednesday is an outcast, belittled by it's surrounding company. Maybe she pities it, maybe she wants to comfort it and tell it that it's just as special as the other days. Maybe she wants to tell it that she knows what it's like to be a reject, and no one is open-minded enough to see the inside beauty.

Who knows?

But yes, Luna does quite like Wednesdays.

* * *

**A/N: This one is alright...  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	27. Fairytale Dreaming

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: So, this was requested ages ago, and I _only _wrote it today (along with four other drabbles - go me!), and I feel kind of guilty about taking so long. The thing is, I just had _NO _inspiration for this whatsoever. So, today, after looking at my request list (Yeah. I have one of those. Geeky me ^.^), I turned to my handy dandy dictionary that I love very much and opened it to a random page, putting my finger on that page anywhere - I got the word "real" and this was born. Haha xD  
For: xharrypotterismylifex, whom requested a Harry/Draco.  


* * *

Title**: Fairytale Dreaming  
**Summary**: Draco _knew_ fairytales weren't real, yet he'd gotten his hopes up anyway.  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Possible OOC Draco, depending on how you look at it.  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Harry.  
**Word Count:** 473

* * *

Draco looked down at the unconscious man in the St. Mungo's bed, frowning in thought. After the battle had ended, a group of surviving Death Eaters had banded together, each of them shooting their most powerful stunning spell at Harry Potter's back. No one knew how it happened but, somehow, Potter managed to survive, but ended up in a coma. He had been like this for six months with no sign of recovery, and Draco had been avoiding visiting him for that long period of time. Draco owed his life to Potter, he was in Potter's debt, and it wasn't fair that while Harry saved Draco's life so many times in such a small amount of time, that Draco couldn't save Harry's health just once.

He never showed it, but Draco cared about Harry. When Harry rejected his friendship in first year, it _hurt_, but Draco put on the brave face and settled for glaring. Every time Harry went off to fight, or got injured, Draco felt worried sick. That's why he agreed to become a Death Eater – he thought becoming one would make him emotionless, like his father and Aunt Bella. No such luck, however, as he could still feel after the change took place.

Now, here he stood, wondering what Harry did to deserve to end up like this. He saved the world, and in return, he gets stuck in a private ward for Merlin knows how long, unconscious and unaware of what's going on around him.

Without his glasses, Draco noted, Harry looked so different, so _strange_, yet not unattractive. Draco picked up Harry's glasses from the bedside table, sliding them onto Harry's face and brushing his fringe out of the way. A crazy idea struck Draco as he remembered the silly Muggle fairytales his mother used to tell him against his fathers wishes.

Maybe, just maybe, a kiss would awaken his hero.

Draco stared at Harry for another two minutes, contemplating this idea, before taking the other boy's cold hand and leaning down, eyes fluttering closed as he brushed his lips against Harry's. The beeping of the heart monitor beside him picked up a little before returning to it's normal pace, and Draco could have sworn he felt Harry squeeze his hand slightly. Pulling away with a hopeful glint in his eye, he studied Harry for any sign of moment.

There was none.

Bowing his head and releasing Harry's hand, Draco walked towards the door, turning back one last time to look at the still-unconscious man. Draco sighed sadly and shook his head, turning and leaving the room. It was stupid of him to hope. Fairytales were nothing but silly dreams and fictional stories. They weren't _real_.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't going to post today - got too caught up watching _AmazingPhil_ videos on YouTube. But then I realised I still needed to post, and here I am. Be happy! (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	28. Letters

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I always wondered how the letters got down the chimney xD  
For: ErinLilyPotterX, whom requested a fic about Hagrid trying to get the letters to Harry in Philosopher's Stone.  


* * *

Title**: Letters  
**Summary**: He'd just have to try again.  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Hagrid.  
**Word Count:** 398

* * *

Hagrid waddled down the street, looking left and right in a paranoid manner, clutching his seemingly larger-than-normal belly protectively. As quick as he could, he jogged round the side of 4 Privet Drive, careful not to make any noise. Checking both ways for Muggles, he made sure he could not be seen before using magic to levitate him up to the roof. Keeping low, he crawled with only one hand – the other still holding his stomach – towards the chimney, where he sat, one leg on either side of it. He started to unbutton his jacket, careful not to let any letters fall as the jacket popped open. He leaned towards the chimney, listening for any sign of life.

"No post on Sunday," the arrogant voice of Vernon Dursley announced. Hagrid knew he was smirking. "No – post – on – Sunday. Ha! No post on Sunday." Hagrid allowed himself a little chuckle as he dropped one of the charmed Hogwarts letters down the chimney, his belly bouncing with laughter. "No post on – Argh!"

Hagrid chuckled harder, trying not to laugh to hard as he dropped another two letters down the chimney. He started off slow, dropping a few at a time, gradually, but before long, he was grabbing handfuls of letters and pushing them in, quickly grabbing more and sending them down, too. He could hear the cries of Petunia, the yells of Vernon. He could hear Dudley's squeaks and Harry's shouts of "That's mine!"

Hagrid slid down from the roof, landing in the back garden in a crouch. He gathered himself to his feet and went round the front of the house, cautious about where he stepped. Hiding in between two rather large bushes, he sat down cross-legged and watched through the living room window. The house was full of letters and Hagrid laughed in content. Harry was _bound _to get his letter now.

But as the family bustled out of the house ten minutes later, Hagrid's heart sank.

"Come on, hurry up, we're leaving!" bellowed Mr. Dursley. Hagrid frowned and glared at the other fat man, waiting until they had pulled out the drive before standing from his hiding place and walking along the street until he reached Sirius Black's motorcycle, which he still used to get around.

He'd just have to try again.

* * *

**A/N: Lalala. I kind of like this one ^.^  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	29. Blood Doesn't Make Them Real

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Thanks to Amsii who pointed out the grammatical error in the last chapter; it's all fixed now (:  
For: JustYourAverageRavenclaw, whom requested a fic about Harry telling Teddy about his parents.  


* * *

Title**: Blood Doesn't Make Them Real.  
**Summary**: Harry and Ginny would always be his real parents.  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Teddy, Harry.  
**Word Count:** 583

* * *

Eleven-year-old Teddy looked over his shoulder, past the Professor's table, at the engraved metal stuck to the wall, on which every name of those who died during the Second War was listed. His eyes sought out the two names that meant something to him, the two names his Dad had pointed out when he was only six.

"_Teddy, I want to show you something. Take my hand." Teddy took the hand that Harry offered, looking up at his adopted father with big, blue eyes. _

"_Where are we going, Dad?"_

"_You'll see." With that, Harry apparated to Hogwarts, just outside the gates, which opened when he walked towards them. "This is Hogwarts, the school you'll be going to when you're eleven. It's summer now, so none of the kids are here. We're allowed to visit at these times."_

"_But why, Dad?"_

"_You'll see." Harry started walking to the castle, not stopping until they reached a large room. "This is the Great Hall," Harry explained, pulling Teddy inside and walking slowly to the other end. "This is where the kids eat their meals, and the place I defeated Voldemort." When they reached the end of the hall, in front of them stood a large, metal plaque with lots of names on it. Harry glanced at it only for a second before crouching onto his knees and taking both of Teddy's hands, looking into his eyes._

"_This is a very important part of our lives, Teddy. This-" he gestured to the wall beside him. "-contains every name of the people who were killed throughout the war, when Voldemort returned. I think it's time you deserve to know about your real parents, and I figured this was the best place to do it." With that, he hooked his hands underneath Teddy's armpits and, as Harry stood, he took Teddy with him, resting him on his hip. Teddy held on and looked at the metal as Harry pressed his finger next to two names on the metal board. "Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Your real parents. They died when you were only young, fighting for the greater good. They were extraordinary people, Teddy, unbelievably strong and courageous. They had to face things no person should have to face. They wanted the best for you, Teddy, and that's why they left to fight – they didn't want you to grow up in a world filled with death and despair. They were amazing people, your real parents were."_

"_They're not my real parents," Teddy pouted. "You and Mum are. You'll always be my real parents." Harry hugged the little boy to him, fighting back tears. _

"Lupin, Teddy!" Professor Longbottom called, bringing Teddy out of his daydream. He glanced one last time at the metal on the wall, at his parents' name, before walking towards the tall man, ready for his Sorting. The hat was put on his head as he sat down.

No matter what his dad said, Remus and Nymphadora _weren't_ his real parents. If they were, they would be with him now. Sharing the same blood doesn't make them his real parents. Love makes a parent a parent, and that's why Harry and Ginny were his. Because they loved him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed. _Just like Dad,_ Teddy thought, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: This is similar to a oneshot I wrote about Teddy and Harry, which I'll be posting after I edit it. It's not really similar, persay, just Teddy's view of "real parents". (:  
I like this one. (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	30. PreMoon Tension

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I wrote this while trying to get in the full-moon-mood for a request I received. 30th Untold Story, by the way! (:  
For: JustYourAverageRavenclaw, I suppose, since she requested a fic about the Marauders on the full moon. I'll post the actual one tomorrow (:  


* * *

Title**: Pre-Moon Tension  
**Summary**: He gets it every month; it's nothing new.  
**Genre:** Friendship, Humour  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Suggestive talk of slash... uhm, is that even a warning? xD  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus, Sirius, James (I), Peter.  
**Word Count:** 423

* * *

The Marauders were lounging in the Gryffindor Common Room, taking up both sofas, seemingly at ease. Remus and Sirius sat on one sofa, their backs against the arms and their legs bent at the knee, their feet entangled. James and Peter claimed the other sofa, Peter sitting one end with his legs crossed and James laying down, his feet dangling off of one arm, his legs over Peter's lap and his head resting on the other arm. While Remus and Peter read books, James seemed to be taking a nap, and Sirius was doodling on a piece of parchment.

He glanced at his watch before looking up at his friends, and asked, "When's sundown?"

James opened his eyes, for he had not been napping, and looked at his own watch. "Couple of hours," he said sleepily, yawning.

Peter looked up from his book. "You sure you're going to be able to stay awake tonight? You're shattered."

"I'll be fine, Wormtail. The adrenalin of keeping Moony in line will keep me awake."

"Please," Sirius snorted. "_You _just look out for people. _I'm_ the one that keeps Moony in line."

"Canine love," Peter teased with a grin, and James laughed loudly, lifting himself up to high-five Peter before slumping back to rest against the arm of the sofa.

Remus looked up from his book and glared at the three of them. "Can you stop talking about it so _openly_? What if someone were listening?"

"So what if they were?" Sirius asked. "They're not going to guess what the hell we're talking about. Seriously, it would take a mind-reader to piece together what we're saying."

"Just shut up, okay? Come on, let's go there early." Remus practically slammed his book closed, dropping it on the coffee table next to the sofa and stalked out of the room.

Peter looked after him with wide eyes as the three of them stood up. "What's wrong with _him_?"

"P.M.T," James and Sirius said together, grinning.

Sirius added very loudly, "He gets it _every _month, Wormtail, surely you should know that by now."

Chuckling, the boys left the Common Room to follow a very angry Remus. As awful as lycanthropy was, the Marauders couldn't miss a chance to tease Remus, especially when the moment practically greeted them with open arms.

* * *

**A/N: I like this one (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	31. Another Full Moon

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I had no intention of making this so angsty, but the words just flowed xD  
For: JustYourAverageRavenclaw. Requested.  


* * *

Title**: Another Full Moon  
**Summary**: He was the werewolf.  
**Genre:** Friendship, Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Sensitive theme/topic.  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus, Sirius, James (I), Peter.  
**Word Count:** 630

* * *

Agonized screams filled Sirius' ears and all he wanted was to run into the room and comfort Remus. James' hand on his wrist was the only thing that held him back. The screaming stopped for a moment and Sirius could hear Remus breathing heavily. He closed his eyes just as the screaming started up again. Behind his eyelids, tears settled, threatening to fall. He hated hearing his friend in so much pain, being unable to help him. He felt so defenceless, so useless, like such a bad friend. As more screams filled his ears, he scrunched his hands up into fists, his nails almost drawing blood in his palm. As the final scream turned slowly into a howl, Sirius opened his eyes and looked at James, who nodded and released his wrist. Immediately, they turned into their respective Animagi forms.

Sirius padded round the wall, into Remus' view. He wasn't Remus any more, though … he was a hideous monster, capable of hurting people. He was the werewolf.

Padfoot ran towards him, barking madly, and nuzzled his face against Moony's. The two canines shared a bond that Prongs and Wormtail couldn't create even if they tried. Whilst James and Sirius were the closest ones in human form, Padfoot and Moony got along the best at these times. Prongs walked up behind Padfoot and nudged him, getting his attention instantly. Prongs threw his head back, indicating they needed to go into the forest now. The three Animagi led Moony out of the Whomping Willow, making their way into the Forbidden Forest.

They didn't stop for ages, getting as deep as they could, like usual. With their animal senses, they were able to smell their way back, so they could go as deep into the forest as they wanted. Once finding a suitable clearing, one they had hidden in many times before, Padfoot pounced on Moony playfully. As the two of them wrestled on the floor, barking and growling and licking and nipping, Prongs galloped around the surrounding area, watching for any sign of life. Every hour or so, Prongs would lead the group to a new section of the forest to keep Moony amused and distracted.

Towards the end of the night, they secured a place further away from the castle so Remus' change wouldn't disturb any light sleepers. Wormtail and Prongs settled down just outside of the clearing, catching up on some sleep while Padfoot continued to distract Moony. He was enjoying himself so much that he barely noticed the two of them had dozed off. Being in his dog form allowed him to become a true kid again, wrestling and playing chase. For those few small hours, he was allowed the childhood that had been forbidden at home.

But, too soon, the moon bade goodbye and the sun started to rise, and Padfoot knew the change was inevitably going to take place soon. Moony froze beneath him in the middle of a wrestling match and he knew it was time so he scampered away, to Prongs and Wormtail, nudging them awake. Moony began howling, whimpering and growling in pain as the change began. Padfoot whimpered at the noise and looked away, burying his head in Prongs' shoulder. He, too, turned his head away, bending his head in the opposite direction until it rested against the back of Padfoot's. As the howls turned into human screams, Padfoot ran out to the clearing, watching with watery eyes as the transformation finished and Remus sat there, naked, crying and bleeding. Padfoot bounded forward, nuzzling Remus' cheek. Remus put his arms around him and, like always, murmured a quiet "Thank you" into his ear.

Another full moon was over.

* * *

**A/N: I felt really depressed after writing this one. I kind of like it; could have done better, I suppose.  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	32. Impatience of the Petrified

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: This idea came to me when I let my mind wander.  
For: Anyone who wondered how petrifying works ;D  


* * *

Title**: Impatience of the Petrified.  
**Summary**: Being petrified was so _boring_.  
**Genre:** Angst, I suppose xD  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Boredom. (:  
**Pairing/Character:** Hermione  
**Word Count:** 389

* * *

When you're petrified, people don't think of your feelings. They think everything that is you is frozen, paralysed. Your limbs, your senses, your heart. They're wrong. I thought that everything stopped, too, until I was the victim. We're very much alive, very much not trapped.

Our hearts still beat, but silently. Our lungs still work, but without movement. Our senses are still intact, but we cannot act upon them. We can still think, see, hear, smell, breathe. They think we lose such abilities, but we don't.

It's very boring, being petrified.

We can't move our eyes, they're fixed in one direction. Mine are slightly to the side and a fluorescent light is directly in my line of vision and if I had movement, I would wince and turn my head. No tears blur my eyes, which don't beg to be covered by my eyelids for a second at a time. There's no pain.

We can hear, too. I've become dependent on hearing. The teachers walk in, talking contentedly, unaware that the petrified can hear. They say that the Mandrakes are almost ready, that they're thinking of closing the school. I've heard Percy turn into a romantic sap by Penelope's bed, and I've heard Ginny talk to her frozen friend, Colin. I can smell the sweets that friends bring along; I can almost taste them.

I've done a lot of thinking since I've been stuck in here. I read the memorised pages of _Hogwarts: A History_, and I've even made up two new Hogwarts songs like the ones the Sorting Hat sing at the beginning of each year. I've flicked through memories of my family and of my time here, comparing them.

I always said that the word "bored" was only used by the rich and snobby, as they always have things but never use them. I am neither of those things, but I am very bored now. I want nothing more than to snuggle up in an armchair with a blanket wrapped round my shoulders, a book on my lap and a cup of hot chocolate in my hand.

Merlin, I hope someone releases me from this confinement soon. Being petrified is one of the worst things I have ever experienced.

* * *

**A/N: While letting my mind wander after reading Chamber of Secrets, I started to wonder _how_ someone could be completely petrified as their important organs would stop, resulting in almost-instant death. And alas, this was born.  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	33. Possibly

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: So, I usually like fluff... but this is gag-worthy. Yuck Dx  
For: Anyone who wondered how petrifying works ;D  


* * *

Title**: Possibly.  
**Summary**: Lily couldn't deny it any longer.  
**Genre:** Fluff, Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Gaggable Fluff  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily/James  
**Word Count:** 188

* * *

A boy and girl sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. The girl was leaning into him, her head on his shoulder, as his arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. They sat in comfortable silence as her fingers drew patterns on his knee, her eyes closed.

"I still can't believe you said yes," he said quietly, breaking the silence.

He felt her smile against his skin and she nuzzled his neck with her nose. "It's not my fault, I promise. I was forced into it."

"Mm … what a shame."

She sighed, the playful smile still firmly in place. "Yeah. But maybe it's not _that_ bad. You're not that much of a toerag, Potter."

"Love you, Evans."

"You know what, James?"

"Mm?"

"I might possibly love you, too. You know, possibly. I might not."

"Oh, shut up, You," he chuckled, lifting her head and pressing his lips against hers.

Lily couldn't deny it any longer – hell yes, she loved him.

* * *

**A/N: *gag* .... Working on those requests, but I'm running low on drabbles. Would really appreciate some prompts.  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	34. Signs of Insanity

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Ewwww. More fluff! I need to write some more angsty stuff, because all this fluff is sickeningly sweet o.0 Believe it or not, this was inspired by me talking to the television... I said exactly what Draco says at the beginning xD  


* * *

Title**: Signs of Insanity  
**Summary**: Yes, he was insane, but he was damn proud of it.  
**Genre:** Fluff, Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Gaggable Fluff, AU  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Luna  
**Word Count:** 355

* * *

Luna and Draco sat on the sofa in the dark living room of their cottage in a back street of Hogsmeade village. Luna's feet were tucked up beside her as she leant into Draco, who had one arm over her shoulder, his other hand resting on the small bump of her stomach. The only light in the room came from the Muggle television.

"- I've never tasted anything better!" said the man on one of the adverts.

Draco sighed. "Well, of course you haven't," he told the man in a bored tone. "You were paid a ridiculous amount of money to say that."

"One of the signs of insanity is talking to things that can't talk back, Draco," Luna said softly, looking up at Draco through her blonde eyelashes and smiling.

Draco chuckled and nuzzled her cheek. "I lost my sanity a long time ago, Love," he said. "You'd never fall in love with a sane person, they're much too boring and plain."

Luna smirked playfully. "Who said I'm in love with you?"

"We're married, have two kids, and are expecting a third," he replied, his thumb subconsciously rubbing Luna's small bump of a stomach. "I think it's safe to say you wouldn't do all that with someone you don't love."

"Mm, I suppose you're right," Luna murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned forwards for a kiss. As their lips brushed, a loud wail sounded through the house. Luna laughed as Draco groaned.

"Stupid kid," mumbled Draco. "Wakes up at the worst time imaginable."

"Oh, you love him, really," Luna said happily, bouncing up from the sofa to deal with her youngest son.

"Not as much as I love you," he added with a yawn.

"Another sign of insanity," Luna giggled, skipping through the door and up the stairs.

Draco watched her leave, until her bare feet were no longer visible on the staircase, and sighed. Yes, he was insane, but he was damn proud of it.

* * *

**A/N: If I get any reviews, I'm expecting them to be something like this: "Ewww! Steph, make it stop! It burrrrns!" Bring on the flames, people ;D  
Okay... off to write some depressing drabbles now. xD  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	35. Gay Chicken

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Yeah, those depressing drabbles I said I was going to write? I never got round to writing them xD More fluff!  
For: My best guy friends, who showed me what Gay Chicken was, although they were a lot wimpier than the guys are in this xD  


* * *

Title**: Gay Chicken.  
**Summary**: A game often played by the Marauders after a few Firewhiskies.  
**Genre:** Fluff, Romance, Friendship  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slash, sort of  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius  
**Word Count:** 348

* * *

"Study."

"Hogsmeade."

"Study."

"Hogsmeade."

"Padfoot!" Remus fumed, slamming his book down. "NEWTs are only weeks away; we need to _study_!"

"Moony!" Sirius mocked. "We've been studying non-stop for the past two weeks and my brain needs a _break_. You let Prongs and Wormtail go without a fuss; why stop me?"

"Because those two have been studying harder than you!"

"Look," Sirius began, falling onto the end of Remus' bed. "We're not going to agree on this. Why not settle it over a game of Gay Chicken? Who ever ducks out first has to do whatever the other person wants to do. Okay?"

Gay Chicken; a game often played by the Marauders after a few Firewhiskies. The rules were straightforward; lean into kiss someone of the same sex – first one to pull away is the chicken, the wimp. The one who didn't was the gay one.

Remus groaned at the idea. "Why can't we just flip a coin like normal people?"

"Because that's boring." Sirius started to lean towards Remus, a cocky grin on his face. Remus sighed and did the same, looking most annoyed. When their noses were touching, their lips mere centimetres apart, Sirius said, "Backing out any time soon, Lupin?"

"You wish, Black," Remus retorted.

"Hey, guys, do you know where I put my- _Oh my god! What the hell?!_"

Remus and Sirius jumped apart as James entered the room, but he'd already seen. Remus knew what it must have looked like.

"Gay Chicken, James, we're playing Gay Chicken. And you put your breath mints under your pillow," Sirius said calmly.

"Uh, thanks," James said, eyeing his two best friends cautiously. He retrieved his mints and left the room without a word. The two boys stayed silent, both secretly embarrassed about being caught.

Sirius recovered quickest, leaning forward and giving Remus a cheeky grin. "Try again?"

* * *

**A/N: Right... now, I'm going to find my beloved dictionary and hope I open it to a word that'll inspire me. Wish me luck, or give me a prompt ;D  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	36. Happy Endings

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
Claimer: I own the Hex Girls, a Wizard rock band in the 21st century.  
A/N: I scribbled this up this morning xD  
For: JustYourAverageRavenclaw, who gave me a bunch of prompts, including 'Music', 'Love', 'Hate', 'Beautiful' and 'Distrust'.  


* * *

Title**: Happy Endings  
**Summary**: _So much for their happy ending._  
**Genre:** Angst, Friendship, Family  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Dominique, Rose  
**Word Count:** 297

* * *

**Music**

When Rose got two tickets to a Hex Girls concert, she immediately gave the second one to Dominique. They spent the entire night screaming the lyrics with the rest of the crowd, enjoying every second of it.

**Love**

On Rose's thirteenth birthday, Dominique ran in and threw her arms around Rose, screaming "I love you" at the top of her lungs.

**Beautiful**

Rose had always been aware of Dominique's beauty. With her strawberry-blonde locks, blue eyes and smiling face, she was popular amongst the boys. Rose never minded before. But when Scorpius Malfoy showed an interest, Rose suddenly found herself resenting Dominique's good looks.

**Distrust**

When Dominique accepted Scorpius' offer to a date in Hogsmeade, Rose stopped trusting her. Dominique knew about Rose's crush a long time ago, and still, she didn't put Rose's feelings into consideration.

**Hate**

At Dominique's seventeenth birthday party, Rose walked in and snogged Scorpius right in front of Dominique. Dominique threw herself at Rose and screamed "I hate you" at the top of her lungs.

**Ignorance**

After that incident, they ignored each other completely, neither willing to apologise.

**Acceptance**

When they ended up marrying twins, Lorcan and Lysander, they came to conclusion that ignoring each other was impossible. Although the two were never close friends again, they had learnt to accept each other.

**Children**

As their children grew up around each other, cousins and close friends, Dominique and Rose prayed that their kids wouldn't end up the way they had, broken and distant.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of like this one (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	37. Porcelain Doll

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: (:  
For: JustYourAverageRavenclaw, who gave me the prompt of "doll".  


* * *

Title**: Porcelain Doll  
**Summary**: She wanted Melody gone.  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Bellatrix, Narcissa  
**Word Count:** 523

* * *

Narcissa, like nearly every other little girl, treasured her doll. Unlike others, however, hers was a not a toy doll. It was delicate and fragile, easily broken or harmed. It was a porcelain doll, the skin a milky white. It had fine, blonde hair, not unlike Narcissa's, and wore a pink pinafore over a white blouse and grey tights, finished off with a pair of shiny, black shoes. Her big blues eyes were framed by a pair of painted-on eyelashes and her lips were a bright pink underneath a little button nose.

Her name was Melody, and Narcissa loved her like she loved her sisters. Everyday, Narcissa would brush Melody's hair and talk to her as if she could hear, suggesting they play in the park or hide in the bushes.

However, not everyone cared for Melody like Narcissa did. Bellatrix hated her. She hated the little smile and the pale skin. She hated the stubby fingers and the ugly dress. The empty stare and the unnatural pose struck her as creepy, and she couldn't understand why her little sister liked it so much. More than hate, though, Bellatrix was _jealous _of it. She didn't like how Melody came before Narcissa's sisters. She didn't like how Narcissa told her she couldn't play today because she had to look after Melody. She was sick of it. All Bellatrix wanted was Narcissa's attention, to see her laugh at something she – Bellatrix – had said. She wanted Melody gone.

When their mother called Narcissa into the house, Narcissa looked torn between leaving Melody with the flowers and taking her in with her. Their mother was known for being quite spontaneous with unexpected mood swings; Narcissa rarely took the doll anywhere near her. A plan came to Bellatrix instantly and she ran to Narcissa.

"I'll look after Melody," she said, a sweet smile plastering her face. "Don't keep Mum waiting."

And so Narcissa left, leaving Bellatrix with the evil, sister-stealing doll. She smirked down at the fragile item, turning it around in her hands. She wanted to make this last. Getting onto her knees, Bellatrix rolled Melody around in the flowerbed, covering her pinafore in dirt and soil, getting mud in her hair, too. She could hear voices inside, one loud but muffled and the other quiet and obedient – Bellatrix knew she still had plenty of time. Adjusting her hands into the right position, she snapped off one of Melody's arms. Looking at the stump that was left, Bellatrix noticed the doll was hollow on the inside.

_Too easy, _Bellatrix thought, giggling with masochistic glee.

"Bella," a quiet voice said. Bellatrix's head snapped up; she had not been expecting Narcissa to come back so quickly. "What are you doing?"

She almost backed out, said she'd dropped Melody and it was a complete accident. But where was the fun in that? Standing up, she said, "Something I should have done a long time ago," and threw the doll on the ground.

Narcissa's screams were deafening.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. It's alright.  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	38. Waste of Space

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I kind of like this one ^.^  
For: N/A.  


* * *

Title**: Waste of Space  
**Summary**: "I don't think you're a waste of space."  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Harry, Dudley  
**Word Count:** 302

* * *

When I was younger, I always thought that Harry was horrible, a waste of time, worthless. Before he went to that magic school, I always wanted him gone. But when he did go, when I didn't see him for eleven months, I was so bored. So _lonely_. I even started wishing that he was back at home, so I could tease him and annoy him.

Eventually, however, that need to have him back home stopped existing just for the sole purpose of annoying him. I started wanting him back, just so he could _be _there. It was insane that I didn't want him for a punch bag any more, but it was true. I just wanted him at home because the place felt so empty without him.

But still, I was a wimp – I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I didn't want to be mean to him any more, so I continued bullying him and making his life living hell. It was stupid of me, but I did it.

And now, here we stood, saying goodbye. We – the Dursleys – were being moved to a safe house, and Harry was going to fight for the greater good. It made me feel like a coward, running into hiding while my cousin went off to safe the world. But I knew it had to happen and so I kept my mouth shut.

A line Harry said struck me, however, about him being a waste of space. I couldn't leave it at that; I couldn't watch him leave, thinking I hated his very existence. I was barely aware that I was saying it, barely registered my mouth forming the words.

"I don't think you're a waste of space."

* * *

**A/N: Dudley was so cute in Deathly Hallows; I couldn't not write about it ^.^  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	39. Inspiration

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I kind of like this one ^.^  
For: JustAnotherAverageRavenclaw. Prompted with "inspire".  


* * *

Title**: Inspiration  
**Summary**: Scorpius had always inspired Rose.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Word Count:** 439

* * *

Scorpius inspired Rose in a way no one else managed. The ease and elegance in the way he walked, the relaxed way he rested his head on the back of the sofa in the Ravenclaw common room, the speed and agility he flew with on the Quidditch Pitch. His strong cheekbones and laughing eyes, broad shoulders and slim build.

Everything about him was so inspirational and capturing, Rose found herself drawing and painting him on a regular basis. Her sketch book was filled with drawings of the Malfoy boy at all angles, capturing him in all his glory. She never showed her sketchbook to anyone, and never thought of the consequences if someone did.

So when Rose walked into the common room to see the blond boy holding her sketchbook with an amused look on his face, Rose came to a standstill. Red as a tomato, Rose rushed over to him and demanded to know what he was doing with it.

Scorpius looked up at her and smiled a smile she had drawn many times, one corner of his mouth slightly higher than the other. He closed the sketchbook and tucked it under his arm as he stood up.

"Do I inspire you?" he asked almost mockingly, his voice smooth, English with a slight Scottish tilt in it.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rose said, barely louder a whisper.

He raised his hand and rested it on the side of her neck, leaning towards her with his mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips met hers in a sweet, short kiss. His hand dropped from her neck her hip as their lips disconnected, resting his forehead against hers. Rose looked into his laughing, grey eyes. They were too close for comfort, but Rose wasn't going to complain.

"Let that inspire you," he said smugly. "I want to see the outcome."

Rose felt her sketchbook being pressed lightly against her stomach and she let her arms wrap around it. He moved away, smiled and nodded his head, before leaving the common room. Rose remained in the middle of the common room, lost in thought and clutching her sketchbook. Biting her lip, she collapsed into the sofa and took a pencil out of her robes, opening the sketchbook to an empty page. Pressing the pencil tip against the paper, she let the picture draw itself; strong, sure strokes appeared on the page as the picture came to life.

There was nothing more inspirational than a kiss from Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: ^.^  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	40. One Kiss

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: This one is alright. (:  
For: N/A.  


* * *

Title**: One Kiss.  
**Summary**: That's all it has been.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slash  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius  
**Word Count:** 214

* * *

One kiss. That's all it had been.

It was rude of him, really, to kiss him at the one moment he couldn't react. But he looked so … so … words can't even describe how handsome he looked in the dimming light of the empty common room, asleep on the sofa.

And so he kissed him.

Sirius lent forward and planted a kiss on Remus' lips. The sleeping teenager didn't wake up, didn't so much as stir, as Sirius's lips pressed softly against his own.

It wasn't enough for Sirius, but he pulled away anyway, afraid of how his best friend would react if he happened to wake up. The corners of Remus' mouth tugged up into a smile – a soft, happy one, much unlike the desperate gaze coming from the other boy.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and collapsed onto the chair next to Remus, watching him through blurred eyes.

Because he knew he could never have him, he knew that Fate and Cupid and Merlin and whoever else is "up there" wouldn't let Remus return the feelings. He knew that Remus would never be his, that he could never tell Remus how he felt, and he hated it.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sirius. We all know he gets his guy eventually, though, don't we? ^.^  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	41. What Was to Come

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I don't like this pairing, but when inspiration strikes, I can't help myself. Inspired while watching Order of the Phoenix; the first two lines are from the movie.  
For: N/A.  


* * *

Title**: What Was to Come.  
**Summary**: Nothing could have prepared them.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slash  
**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Cedric  
**Word Count:** 423

* * *

"Who's Cedric – your boyfriend?"

"Shut up," Harry snapped, his mind flickering to a recent memory.

_Harry's stomach tightened into a painful knot, flipping and twisting as he changed into the appropriate gear. The third task was just moments away and, as he stood in the changing rooms, back to Cedric, he wished he didn't have to do this. He wished he could just walk away and accept defeat, wished he didn't have to live such a complicated life. Krum had already changed and was no where to be seen, leaving Harry and Cedric alone. As Harry pulled on his shirt and adjusted the position of his glasses, he turned around. Cedric had yet to put his top on and his back was still to Harry; he was bending down slightly and, when Harry noticed Cedric's foot on the bench, Harry realised he was doing his shoelace up._

_Taking a deep breath, Harry walked across the room and grabbed Cedric's arm, gently pulling him around. "Cedric," he murmured, voice low, not releasing his arm. "Be careful out there. This task is going to be the hardest; I don't want to lose you."_

_Cedric's hand raised to caress Harry's cheek, his eyes full of faith as he looked down at the teenager. "I know the risks, Harry, I'll be fine." He bent his head down and lifted Harry's by the chin, allowing their lips to meet. Harry's arms slid round Cedric's waist as Cedric massaged his shoulders._

_Too soon, they heard voices approaching the room and they broke apart. Cedric walked towards the exit, flexing his muscles. They didn't have long left together; soon, they'd have to participate in the Third Task, and only Merlin knew what would become of them. The voices were getting closer, but Harry estimated that he still had at least twenty seconds before they reached the changing rooms._

"_Cedric?"_

_Cedric turned, looking directly into Harry's eyes. "Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

_Cedric grinned at him. "Love you, too."_

_Just a few heartbeats later, Karkaroff and Krum turned up at the door and the moment between the boys was destroyed. This was reality, a place where they couldn't be together. They were against each other now; competitors in a life-threatening tournament. No one could have prepared them for what was to come._

* * *

**A/N: Meh. It's okay. Still not keen on this pairing, though xD  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	42. Unconscious

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I don't like this pairing, but when inspiration strikes, I can't help myself. Quotes in italics are from the HBP book. Set while Ron is asleep, after being poisoned and saved, in the Hospital Wing.  
For: N/A.  


* * *

Title**: Unconcious  
**Summary**: He felt a pair of lips press against his own and he opened his eyes, shocked but thrilled.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Ron/Hermione  
**Word Count:** 355

* * *

Ron appeared, lost and confused, in a peaceful surrounding, filled with soft music, sweet aromas and a bizarre, white fog up to his knee. He looked around but saw nothing but white walls.

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing. Something wasn't right.

"Ron," a familiar voice said from behind him, soft and loving.

He turned around quickly to see his bushy-haired friend, dressed in a white, floaty dress that ended at the knee. She smiled at him and raised a hand to touch his cheek.

"Hermione," he breathed, closing his eyes against the tingling touch. He felt a pair of lips press against his own and he opened his eyes, shocked but thrilled. She pulled away too soon, still smiling.

"I love you, you know that?"

"_But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas. So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore," _Ginny's voice sliced through the room, which appeared to tremor. The smile gone from her face, Hermione looked around, upset.

"Your consciousness, it's coming back," she explained. "We don't have long. Soon, you'll wake up."

"_Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," _Hermione's matter-of-fact voice spoke, though her mouth didn't move, making the room tremor again. The music stopped and the fog started to rise and thicken.

Hermione raised herself onto tiptoes and let their lips meet again. She felt distant, as if she were fading. Although her mouth remained closed as she pulled away, her voice swirled around Ron.

"_Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."_

The fog had reached Ron's eyes and he squinted through it to see Hermione, but she was fading away. Ron reached out to grab her but instead, his hand merely went through her.

"Hermione!" he called, the fog getting to his lungs. "Hermione, come back! Hermione!"

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I like this one. ^.^  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	43. Harry, Harry, Harry

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Wrote this on a whim. Didn't really know where it was going.  
For: N/A.  


* * *

Title**: Harry, Harry, Harry  
**Summary**: It had always been Harry.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Ron, Harry, Hermione  
**Word Count:** 208

* * *

It had always been Harry, and Ron knew it.

It was always _Harry _that got the hugs, _Harry _that got the smiles and the laughs. _Harry _was the one she ran to when she was upset. _Harry _was the one she comforted. _Harry _was the one she supported and looked after.

When the two of them were alone, she always asked where _Harry _was, if Ron knew when _Harry _was coming back. It was always _Harry _who she questioned after a detention, _Harry _she asked to go to the library with her.

Harry, Harry, Harry. Why couldn't it ever be _Ron_?

Ron knew Hermione liked Harry, and it was for that reason he hated his best friend more than Voldemort himself. He despised him, loathed him, wanted to knock him into a coma.

And, although Ron would never admit, he was just _jealous_. Not of the fame, or the prophecy. Not of the respect and independence. No. He was jealous because Harry had Hermione's heart, and Ron wanted it.

It had always been Harry.

* * *

**A/N: (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	44. Dear Sirius

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I like writing letters from one fictional character to another... it's fun xD This is connected to "Just an Excuse".  
For: N/A.  


* * *

Title**: Dear Sirius  
**Summary**: She's not the person I want. Not the person I _really _want.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius, Remus/Tonks  
**Word Count:** 328

* * *

Sirius,

I've done it. I proposed to Dora. I felt so guilty, like I was doing wrong. Don't think of me badly; I do love her … just not as much as I love someone else. You know who it is. I tried, Padfoot, you know I did. I tried telling her I'm not worth it; I gave her all of those excuses: too old, too poor, too dangerous. But she's persistent. Like you.

So I stopped resisting.

And I do love her. She's wonderful. She's like you in so many ways – sarcastic, witty, quick-thinking, flirtatious, stubborn, arrogant. Must run in the family, I guess. She's the most amazing woman a man could be loved by, and I know I'm lucky to be that man. But at the end of the day, she's not the person I want. Not the person I _really_ want. No matter how many times I try to, I can't compare her to the person who really won my heart.

His crude sense of humour – all those dirty jokes at the most inappropriate times. His habit of kissing me when I'm trying to read, and successfully distracting me. His cheeky grin and infuriatingly cocky smirks. His sense of adventure, always willing to try everything once, no matter how ridiculous. All these things he had, she lacked.

He's you.

But I know you know that.

And I know that I can't have you. You're with James and Lily now (so at least I know there's someone looking after you). But it's not with me, is it? I miss you, Sirius, I miss you so damn much. Just when I got you back, Fate stole you from me again. It's not fair. I need you. I want to you back … and then it wouldn't be your cousin walking down the aisle.

All my love,  
Remus.

* * *

**A/N: I love these boys (':  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	45. Music

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: It's really freaky that this has the same amount of words as the last chapter.  
For: JustYourAverageRavenclaw. Prompts: Music, Guitar, Happiness.  


* * *

Title**: Music  
**Summary**: No one needed to understand.  
**Genre:** Fluff?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Dominique  
**Word Count:** 328

* * *

Dominique would never be able to get people to understand her connection to music. It filled her with a sense of peace, of safety and relaxation. It helped her to clear her head, let her make sense of confusing situations. She loved to lie back and listen to the music she blared out of her CD player and, no matter what it was, it always sent her to a peaceful place. Even if the singer screamed into the microphone about death while the bass player blistered their fingers by playing fast, strong chords and the drummer nearly broke the drums from hitting them so hard, she still remained at ease. Even if the woman singing could break glass with a voice so high and loud, Dominique never had the urge to cover her ears.

Ever since she was a little girl, Dominique knew she wanted to be a musician. From the young age of five, through to the age of twenty-six, she learnt how to play several musical instruments – piano, guitar, flute, violin, clarinet, drums, ukulele; you name it, she most likely knew how to play it.

Her favourite instrument, though, by far, was the guitar. She nearly always had it with her, and she liked to pull it from it's case and play it at random times. The gentle strumming, the fast plucking, moving her hands to change the notes. Something about it always seemed to comfortable to her, so simple yet tricky at the same time. Learning new pieces was both thrilling and frustrating, delightful yet annoying.

She didn't care what her family and friends thought of her, of how they whispered behind her back about her obsession, because their opinion wasn't important. As long as music existed in her life, she would be able to cope with whatever fate threw at her. Music was her escape, her haven, and no one but Dominique needed to understand that.

* * *

**A/N: Written for my 'Dribble Drabble' challenge. Link to explanation on my profile.  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	46. Love's Keen Sting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Eh, I don't really like this ... but it's better than nothing. I like the AU version of this relationship, where they actually do get involved with each other, but I decided to take a more canon turn. It didn't work out well.  
For: N/A  


* * *

Title**: Love's Keen Sting.  
**Summary**: Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slash without actual slash xD  
**Pairing/Character:** Albus/Gellert, Gellert/OC  
**Word Count:** 439

* * *

Right, you can do this, Albus. It's now or never. He's asked you to meet him at the park – everyone knows the park is a romantic place. What better place to tell him? Just take it slowly. Don't blurt it out. Pick your words carefully. Don't scare him. Oh, of course you're going to scare him; you're about to tell your best friend you fancy him. Right … is that him? I think it is.

"Hey, Al!"

I walked over to Gellert, and I couldn't help but notice the brunette sitting on the bench beside him. She was pretty, with healthy, tanned skin and a good body. If I was straight, I would fancy her, and I knew it. But I wasn't straight, so that wasn't a problem.

"I have somethi-" We both stopped talking at the same time and laughed. "You first." We laughed again.

I raised my hands, palms towards Gellert. "You first, I insist."

"Okay … well, you know that girl I was talking about the other day, my cousin's friend?"

"Amelia, right?" I said, my eyes flickering to the brunette.

"Yeah. Well, this is her," he grinned, linking his fingers with … wait … what? … No! Gellert was mine! He's not supposed to have a girlfriend! I was going to … I thought he was … how is this possible?

"When did this happen?" I asked, my voice quiet and choked.

"This weekend."

My heart shattered and I could feel tears wanting to escape. "Congratulations," I murmured, biting my lip as I look away.

"Are you okay, Al?"

What do you think, Gellert? I just found out my best friend – and crush for Merlin knows how long – has a _girlfriend_, that the person of my fantasies will _never_ be mine. Do you _really_ think I'm okay, you horrible heartbreaker?

I stood up abruptly. "You know, I think I'm coming down with something." Yeah. Love flu. "I should go. Might be contagious." With that, I fled, running away and into the bushes. I knew Gellert wouldn't find me.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I hid my face in my arms and let the tears flow. Sobs racked my body at the memory of their hands, fingers linked, smiles of love on their faces. It wasn't fair; I had been so positive that Gellert would return my feelings, only to find this out.

_Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting._

* * *

**A/N: An e-cuddle for anyone who knows where I got that final line from ;D  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	47. Distinct Dottiness

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: To all those who said that the quote was from the HBP movie: *cuddles*. Anyway ... this was inspired by Luna's introduction to the readers (see Summary .vv.) in Order of the Phoenix.  


* * *

Title**: Distinct Dottiness  
**Summary**: She gave off an aura of distint dottiness.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Neville/Luna  
**Word Count:** 243

* * *

Maybe it was the way she always tucked her wand behind her ear for safekeeping. Maybe it was the way she'd walk through the school or across the grounds barefoot, completely oblivious to the odd looks she received. Maybe it was all obscure little facts she came out with, or the random creatures she loved to mention. Maybe it was the radish earrings or the Butterbeer cork necklace.

Maybe it was her blunt honesty, or her independence. Maybe it was the passion she felt towards her beliefs, and how she stood up for them with fierce determination. Maybe it was the affection she showed towards her family and friends, or the strange words. Maybe it was the way she brushed off all the nicknames and insults airily, acting as if she wasn't affected by them.

Maybe it was because, like himself, she was picked on by her peers. Maybe it was the dirty-blonde, waist-length hair or the curious, blue eyes. Maybe it was her strange fashion sense or the dreamy tone of voice. Maybe it was how scary she looked when she was angry, or how she could still look beautiful with a bloody lip and a gash on her sweaty forehead after a battle.

But somewhere along the line, Neville fell for Luna and her distinct dottiness. And he hoped that maybe, just maybe, she might find something about him to fall for, too.

* * *

**A/N: (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	48. No Secrets

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: I just reached 100 reviews! Thanks to Rueflowersmall and delicate, my 100th reviewer ^.^ Scribbled this up this morning.(:  
For: TDI Ezekiel. Requested pairing.**

**

* * *

Title**: No Secrets  
**Summary**: Will you stop calling them Mudbloods? You don't even think that way.  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Actions that could be considered femmeslash, but aren't.  
**Pairing/Character:** Daphne/Tracey  
**Word Count:** 484

* * *

Daphne looked around the Great Hall, searching for one person in particular. Her eyes found nearly every raven-haired person in the room until she found Tracey, and her jaw dropped when she saw her talking to Mudblood Finch-Fletchley. Careful not to trip over her dress, Daphne hurried through the crowds of dancing couples until she reached her friend. Laughter met Daphne's ears and she felt sick, but she kept it back as she finally stood next to the two. Smiling a false, sickly sweet smile at the Mudblood boy, she wrapped a hand round Tracey's arm.

"Excuse us for a minute," Daphne said, still smiling sweetly. As she pulled Tracey away from the boy, she kept her eyes on him, smile still plastered on her face. As soon as Finch-Fletchley was no longer in eyesight, her smile fell as she looked at Tracey sadly. Her voice was hushed and urgent as she spoke.

"A Mudblood? What would Draco do if he saw that? What would _Blaise_ do?" At the mention of Tracey's boyfriend, Tracey frowned and looked at the floor. "You know how the Slytherins feel about Mudbloods-"

"Will you stop calling them Mudbloods? You don't even think that way," Tracey snapped, glaring at her.

"Sorry, force of habit. You know how the Slytherins feel about Muggleborns. I thought you knew better than to talk to them in public, Trace."

Tracey sighed and leant against the wall. "I know, Daph, but it's so hard pretending to hate them when you really don't. I just want to give them a break."

Daphne raised a hand and ran it through Tracey's black curls as she talked. "I know. I feel the same way, too, but we can't let the other Slytherins know. If they find out, only Merlin knows what they'll do to us. They're vicious."

Tracey kept her eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Finch-Fletchley isn't too bad. If it had been Granger, you would have been in for it. You know how Draco is about her. He's so touchy." Humour laced her words and the corners of Tracey's mouth tweaked into a smile as she held back a giggle. "Now, come on, let's go dance and enjoy ourselves," Daphne said, kissing Tracey's forehead. She held Tracey's hand, locking their fingers together, as she led her to an area close to the stage. As the best friends danced to the Weird Sisters, they let all their worries leave them. That night, it was just the two of them. There were no secrets, no sneaking. But once the Yule Ball was over, they'd have to go into hiding again, pretending to be people they weren't.

But even when that time came around, they knew they could rely on each other, and it was only that thought that kept them dancing.

* * *

**A/N: Daphne is one of my favourite characters, regardless of how small a part she plays in the books.  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	49. Alone

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Felt really lazy yesterday. Lazy = no update unless I force myself. I didn't force myself xD  
For: N/A.  
**

**

* * *

Title**: Alone  
**Summary**: They were finally alone together and they weren't going to take it for granted.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Snogging.  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose/Scorpius, Ron  
**Word Count:** 411

* * *

Scorpius tucked a strand of hair behind Rose's ear, leaning forward and whispering to her. She giggled as he drew back, a faint blush staining her fair cheeks. She spoke back, and Scorpius smirked, leaning towards her again. Her eyes fluttered closed and she pressed herself into the corner of the sofa, slipping down a little. Scorpius leaned over her, one hand resting on her thigh and the other on the back of the sofa. His mouth moved, forming words quietly, and Rose giggled again. Scorpius moved forward slowly, his own eyes shutting as he closed the gap between their lips.

Ron cleared his throat from the doorway just before their lips met. Scorpius groaned quietly and let his head drop onto Rose's shoulder, his hand moving from her thigh to the sofa, using that hand to support his weight. Rose sighed loudly and crossed her arms, sitting back up into a proper position. Every time they thought they were alone, Ron would appear out of the blue and stop them; they were sick of it.

"Go away, Dad!" she snapped.

"Not until he gets his filthy hands off of you," Ron sneered.

Scorpius's raised one arm in the air, while the other – still on the back of the sofa – merely raised up to the wrist, as if in surrender, though his head remained on Rose's shoulder. Rose glared at her father, who glared back. Several heartbeats passed until he caved into his daughter's angry gaze, so much like her mother's, and shuffled away silently. Scorpius's hand found it's way back to Rose's thigh and she giggled, shuffling back down.

Scorpius's head remained on her shoulder as he whispered, "Where were we?" and started planting kisses up her neck. She moaned with pleasure as he kissed his way along her jaw, and she turned her head, meeting his lips impatiently with her own. From there on in, it was a passionate battle of tongues, teeth, and wandering hands. Her fingers tangled themselves in Scorpius's hair and Scorpius adjusted their position so he was laying on top of her, his elbows and knees barely supporting his weight.

"Love you, Scorp," she gasped as their lips disconnected.

"You too, Rose," he panted just before their lips found each other again clumsily.

They were finally alone together, and they weren't going to take it for granted.

* * *

**A/N: This was fun to write xD  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	50. Evilly In Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Happy 50th Untold Story!! Sorry it took so long to update; it took me ages to finish Little Arrows for Once Upon a Quote, and I wanted to post them together. I've had a lot going on in life at the moment (see latest Once Upon a Quote A/N for explanation), which means I've been short on time. Also, I wanted this one to be family-friendly, fluffy romance ... no slash, no incest, no T-rated stuff. And I wanted it to be about a canon pairing no one complains about. I originally wanted to do James/Lily, but not _everyone_ likes them, so then I wanted to do Molly/Arthur, but couldn't think of an idea. So I went for this pairing.  
For: N/A.  
**

**

* * *

Title**: Evilly In Love  
**Summary**: Who said evil can't love?  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Bellatrix/Rodolphus  
**Word Count:** 254

* * *

When they first escaped, it was each man to their own. There was no time to make sure the others were alright, to make sure everyone had gotten out. If you were one of the escapees, you worried about getting yourself out and that alone. There was no time for celebration or catch ups – you had to run, and run fast. Now, however, in the safety of You-Know-Who's hidden, protected hideout, they were free to relax and have a laugh.

"Roddy!" a girl squealed. Rodolphus Lestrange turned and opened his arms, a wide grin on his face as his wife jumped at him.

"Bella!" They hadn't seen each other since they got locked up, their cells hidden from each other's view. Rodolphus buried his face in his Bellatrix's curly locks, breathing in her familiar scent. "Merlin, Belle, I missed you."

"I missed you, too!" she whined. "It was so _boring_ in Azkaban, locked in a cell all by _myself_. So _lonely _and _awful_."

Rodolphus responded with a kiss, sweet and passionate, that Bellatrix returned eagerly. The other Death Eaters in the room shared glances and rolled eyes with each other as the Lestrange couple embraced. Bellatrix's hand trailed up Rodolphus's arm, thumb tracing the outline of the Dark Mark. He hissed and she let out a giggle, breaking the kiss and leaning her forehead against his.

"Who says evil can't love?" she whispered, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: I liked writing this. I crack up every time I read the nickname I gave Rodolphus. Roddy. It's ridiculous, but "Rodolphus" is a mouthful when someone is excited xD I'll update soon (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	51. Forbidden Fantasies

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Although I'm strongly dedicated to Remus/Sirius and James/Lily, I can't help but adore pairings like this...  
For: N/A.  
**

**

* * *

Title**: Forbidden Fantasies  
**Summary**: He knew the study sessions with Lily would only end in disaster.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Lily  
**Word Count:** 540

* * *

_Lips meet in clumsy passion. Hands travel. Moans slice through the silence. Sharp, heavy breaths fill the air as the kiss ends, only to be silenced moment later when tongues find each other again. Bodies intertwine. Kisses like fire. Clothes torn and thrown to the side. Forbidden love at it's sweetest. A secret relationship kept hidden until the sun goes down, taking his best friend down with it. _

"Remus, you're staring again," a light voice said, cutting through his thoughts. He blinked twice, letting himself focus on Lily's face. The Marauder within him held back the blush, while the innocent, studious boy inside him lectured him for being so out of order.

"Sorry," Remus said, smiling lightly. "Thinking again." He looked down at his book, swearing inaudibly. He was such a _klutz_, getting caught staring at Lily while imagining … things.

He knew the study sessions with Lily would only end in disaster. He'd liked her since Third Year, but never mentioned it because the other Marauders hated her. When James confessed to liking her in Fifth Year, Remus had felt annoyed at himself for not beating him to the punch, proud of James for having the courage to tell his friends, and anger because James was going to try and steal Lily from him. But he'd kept quiet, distracting himself whenever James and Lily were in the same room, eavesdropping only to hear another of Lily's rejections. They were the only thing that gave him hope, that kept him from tearing James's throat out when he started talking about her. When Lily asked him to help her study, he knew it would only end in disaster. But, being the gentleman he was, he didn't refuse. He wished he was more like Sirius or James, able to say no when someone asked for their-

"Staring again."

Remus shook his head to clear his thoughts. Lily wasn't even looking at him this time, reading her book intently, twirling her quill in her fingers. The end of it brushed against her lips and Remus bit back a groan, picking up his book and determinedly sticking it in front of his face at a distance where he could read the words, but it blocked out Lily. _Right, Moony_, he thought, _focus now!_

But he couldn't. He already knew everything about the theoretical probability of a life-threatening explosion when putting lacewings flies and eye of newt into an Amortentia brew. He could probably the recite the page off by heart. Even if he didn't know what the book was trying to tell him, he still wouldn't be able to concentrate … not with Lily Evans sitting so close to him, not with fantasies entering his head by the second.

"Is something wrong?"

Remus chuckled humourlessly and let the book drop back onto the table. Clouds of dust piled around them, but both of them were out of it's reach, and so it went ignored. Remus let his head fall onto the back of his chair, hanging lifelessly.

"More than you know, Lily. More than you could possibly imagine."

* * *

**A/N: I kind of like this one. I felt really uncomfortable making the first bit any more descriptive, so I kept it short and vague xD  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	52. No Complaints

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N: Never ever prompt me with "****teetering dangerously between the edge of reality and the border of fantasy" unless you like reading about two guys kissing. Because this is the result. And, sorry guys, it's another T-rated one involving Remus. I'll write something more innocent for the next one... Maybe some Next Generation? Would you guys like that?  
For: My best friend, Allie, and her Writing Prompts challenge.**

**

* * *

Title**: No Complaints  
**Summary**: No, Remus wasn't going to complain.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Snogging. Slash.  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius  
**Word Count:** 541

* * *

Remus wasn't sure how it happened, how he'd found himself locked in a broom cupboard with the one teenager he'd fancied for Merlin knows how long. He wasn't sure what possessed the other boy to pull him in, to slam the door shut, leaving them in total darkness. But he wasn't complaining.

Sirius pushed Remus against the wall and for a moment, Remus thought he had done something wrong and Sirius pulled him in to confront him about it privately. Sirius had always been a strange kid, so it wouldn't surprise Remus. But then Sirius was moving forward, pressing his body against Remus, and Remus was shocked speechless. He could barely think as Sirius started pressing kisses up his neck, couldn't find a coherent thought within his frantic brain.

"I know this is what you want," Sirius whispered huskily when he reached Remus's ear, making Remus shiver as he bit his earlobe softly, before making his way down Remus's neck again. Remus felt Sirius's body leave his slightly, just a fraction, enough to let Sirius's hands squeeze between and fiddle with the buttons on Remus's shirt. Remus lifted his shaking hands and rested them on Sirius's, ashamed at the scars Sirius would find. Sirius bit Remus's earlobe again. "I've seen it all before, Remus. Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful."

He linked his fingers with Remus's and guided his hands away before bringing his own back between them and continuing to undo the buttons on Remus's shirt. Sirius moved his head, kissing up and down the other side of the younger boy's neck. Remus closed his eyes, heart thudding loudly, mind spinning. Sirius's hands ran up Remus's chest, making the other boy suppress a shiver as he rubbed the scars with his thumb.

"Sirius," he choked, his throat thick.

"Sshh."

As if to ensure that Remus would indeed stay quiet, Sirius moved the kisses along his jaw until he reached his mouth. He kissed him, softly moving his lips against Remus's. Remus was once again too shocked to react. He felt faint, dizzy, unstable on his feet, like Sirius was the only thing keeping him upright. This was unreal, unsafe, as if he were teetering dangerously between the edge of reality and the border of fantasy, as if this was all a dream and someone was intruding, watching rudely.

"Stop resisting," Sirius growled into his mouth, pressing against him harder, kissing him with more passion. He let their fingers interlace again and he pressed Remus's hands against against the wall by their sides. Remus used his common sense and, nervously, hesitantly, started kissing him back. As the kiss grew deeper and deeper, Remus's restraint started weakening until he broke free from Sirius's hands and bought his arms up to Sirius's hair, knotting his fingers into it. Sirius's own hands travelled up and down Remus's sides, their bodies pressed together too tightly for any wandering hands to find their way through. Remus felt sick from excitement, faint and sweaty, but he wasn't going to complain.

No, pressed up against a wall, getting snogged quite thoroughly by the one person who always meant something to him, Remus most definitely was not going to complain.

* * *

**A/N: I can safely say that this is more descriptive than the beginning of the last one. Haha. (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	53. Call Me

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N:**** I'm so sorry *looks down sadly* I ****didn't mean to take so long, but I was caught up in life and other projects, and I was completely uninspired for this. I got this idea in the shower last night. Heh. Forgive me for taking so long?****  
For: You. I promised you, didn't I? Next Generation, I said, and that's what you're getting.  
**

**

* * *

Title**: Call me.  
**Summary**: She didn't notice the napkin until the next morning.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Word Count:** 431

* * *

Rose looked down at the creased napkin in her hands, turning it over time and time again, the words handwritten on it echoing in her mind. The Malfoy bloke was a mysterious one, she knew, and her father would hate it if he found out she'd had even the slightest of communication last night. They went through school with no memories of each other; they weren't friends, but nor were they enemies. Hell, they'd never even been forced to partner up in classes. They had nothing to do with each other; they were just two teenagers who happened to be in the same year at the same school.

That's why the napkin shocked her.

The night before, her day at the office had been twice as stressful as usual, and so she decided to treat herself to a glass of wine and a meal. So she went to the local restaurant; it wasn't too fancy nor too expensive, but the quality of the food was perfect for Rose. When she looked at the blond waiter, recognition hit her though she had to look at his name tag to remember his name. She ordered, ate, paid, and Scorpius was the only person to tend to her table.

As she stood up to leave, she bumped into him as he made to walk past her. Apologies were spoken, hands flew out to keep the other person on their feet. A last apology, a quick wave of goodbye, and Rose was gone.

She didn't notice the crumpled napkin in her pocket until the next morning.

And here she sat, napkin in hand, mind replaying the event of the previous night, wondering what encourages Scorpius to slip such a thing into her pocket. Rose flattened it out on her thigh, staring down at the words that were already so familiar.

_It's Rose, right? Call me._

The message was followed up by a phone number, something that shocked Rose. Although she knew little about the boy, she knew of his family and they're anti-Muggle ways. Owning a Muggle device seemed like an odd thing for a Pureblood to do. But, then again, the Wizard and Muggle worlds were slowly crossing, and so Rose supposed she shouldn't have been so surprised.

She reached for the phone on her bedside table. Before she could let herself change her mind, she dialled the number and started the call, nervously pressing the phone against her ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

**A/N: No, there won't be a follow up. Some things are better off unfinished. You can make whatever you want of this (:**

**Shameless plugging: I have two new stories up, _The Message Within_ (Remus/Sirius) and _Dearest James _(Lily/James), so if you could take a look, I'd be forever grateful. And I'm working on two drabble collabs (they're for challenges on HPFC, and I'm putting them in separate collabs merely so it's easier for the challengers to read them), so keep an eye out for them if you like Slytherin (they're both going to be related to Slytherins). I'll tell you when they're posted, 'kay?**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	54. Summer Time

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N:**** Laptop broke; wrote a lot in my notebook, but couldn't update. I have a netbook now, though!****  
For: Allie. If my laptop hadn't broken, I could have written you a oneshot for your birthday, but all inspiration for that has gone. I hope this'll make do until I write something better ...?  
**

**

* * *

Title**: Summer Time  
**Summary**: And then they separated, with waves and last second goodbyes.  
**Genre:** Friendship/Family  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius, Marauders, Mr&Mrs Lupin  
**Word Count:** 476

* * *

The train pulled to a stop, and the Marauders slowly retrieved their trunks from above their heads, waiting without complaint as the older students bustled past their compartment, leaving no room to get out. They didn't want to say goodbye; their respective homes would be boring without each other. But they couldn't keep their families waiting, and so when there was room, they squeezed themselves out of their compartment. Once off the train, the twelve year olds exchanged brotherly hugs, along with a jumble of "Don't forget to write"'s, "See you soon"'s, and "Have a nice summer"'s.

And then they separated, with waves and last second goodbyes.

Remus tugged his trunk through the hustle and bustle of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, trying his best not to get knocked around by the older kids. He could see his father – a tall, large man – from where he stood, and ducked his head as he squeezed his way towards his parents. He'd just reached them when he heard his name being yelled, ever so faint but growing stronger by the second. He turned, standing on tiptoes, trying to see who was calling him.

"Remus!" was the final burst from the caller as he appeared in front of the other boy.

Remus just had enough time to get out a confused, "Sirius?" before the other boy pounced. Sirius's arms flung round his neck, pulling him into a hug. Instinctively, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's torso, hugging him back. He felt Sirius nuzzle his head into his – Remus's – shoulder. Remus hugged Sirius to him tighter.

"I'll miss you, Rem," he whispered into his neck. Remus shivered, blushing as he became consciously aware of his parent's eyes on him.

"I'll miss you, too, Sirius," Remus whispered back, hiding his face in the Sirius's thick, black hair. "Don't forget about me."

Sirius hugged him tighter. "I could never forget 'bout you – you're Remus. You're awesome."

Remus laughed, and Sirius pulled away, grinning. He clapped Remus's shoulder and held onto it. "See you next year, mate, yeah?"

"Of course," Remus said, grinning back.

And then Sirius disappeared as fast as he'd appeared, and Remus turned to face his parents. His mother smiled sweetly, and took his trunk from him. As they started walking, she asked, "Who was that, Sweetie?"

"That's Sirius. He's one of my best friends," Remus announced proudly, grinning. And that was it – before Mr and Mrs Lupin knew it, Remus was rambling about his First Year at Hogwarts, about the Marauders and the teachers and the classes, all the fun things he'd learned and all the books he'd read.

Mr and Mrs Lupin couldn't have been prouder of their son at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: I quite like this one. What do_ you_ think?**

**Shameless Plugging: Three new stories have been posted, if you'd like to take a peek. _A World of Possibilities_ (What if Harry shook Draco's hand in Philosopher's Stone?) and _Blood Is All That Bonds Them _(About the Black family) are drabble collaborations, while _Dear Diary _(Ginny/Tom) is a oneshot. (:  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	55. Just Mates

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N:**** It's funny how I used to update daily, and my drabbles rarely went about three hundred words. Now, I update every few days (minimum), and my drabbles are rarely _under _three-hundred? I would say "I'll try and update more regularly." but I have so many drabble collabs to do (I keep accepting challenges with multiple prompts on HPFC- I can't resist), it'll be impossible to "update more regularly." *sigh***

**In other news, I wrote this ages ago, forgot about it, and only found it today. I thought I'd posted it, but I can't find it. Some parts, I like. Others, I'm iffy.  
**

**

* * *

Title**: Just Mates  
**Summary**: That's all Remus would ever be - a mate, a friend, someone to hang around with.  
**Genre:** Friendship/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Slash; mention of gay sex.  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius  
**Word Count:** 536

* * *

Remus had liked guys before. Remus had snogged guys before. Hell, he'd even slept with a couple. He never hated his feelings before, never resented his biology for making him like men instead of women. In fact, he was thankful that he wasn't into girls – they were too emotional for his liking.

So why was he absolutely disgusted at himself for liking someone new? Why was he beating himself up over another crush? Why was he leaning against the sinks in the boys' bathroom, gripping it so hard that his knuckles were white, glaring at his reflection? What made him splash water in his face and run his hands through his hair warily as if such actions would wake him from this nightmare?

"Remus, you alright in there?"

Remus gritted his teeth as his heart disobediently leapt at the voice. _That _was why it was so horrible. The teenager standing outside the door was the reason for his behaviour. He was the reason Remus hated this situation so much.

"Go away, Padfoot," he called, his voice weak. "I don't want to talk. Not now. Not ever." He pushed away from the sinks, backing into the closest wall and sliding down it. His legs loosely folded, he rested his elbows against his knees and hid his head in his hands. The cold tiles were uncomfortable, pressing against his back, but he didn't bother moving. He heard the door open across the room and he swore harshly under his breath. He thought he'd locked it.

Sirius caught sight of Remus on the floor and rushed over to him. "Hey, now," he said, his voice curious and enquiring. He slid down next to his best friend and put an arm over Remus. Remus scrunched his eyes closed as his heart responded eagerly to the touch. "What's all this about?"

"I told you to go away," Remus hissed under his breath.

"So I didn't listen. What's new?" The corners of Remus's mouth tweaked into an amused smile at the joke, but he let out a whimper as Sirius pulled Remus closer to him. He felt Sirius running his hands through his – Remus's – hair, and he could smell Sirius's scent. He tried to get away, but Sirius just pulled him back, making shushing noises. "Hey, hey, hey," he said, bringing Remus closer. "Please tell me what's wrong. You don't act like this for no reason, mate."

_Mate_. The word rang through his head, clear and mocking. That's all Remus would ever be – a mate, a friend, someone to hang around with. He'd never be anything more. Using all the strength he could muster, he broke free from Sirius's arms, standing up and walking to the door. When he looked back, Sirius still sat on the floor, looking at him with sad confusion. Remus's eyes dropped to the floor.

"That, Sirius," he muttered, certain that Sirius could hear. "What you just said … that's exactly the problem." Comfortable that he'd been cryptic enough to leave Sirius in the dark, Remus left the room, swinging the door closed behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Sirius is just ... not right, here. I like him being sentemental, but he sounds like my mum in my head, which can't be a good thing XD**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	56. Late

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
A/N:**** I just wrote this one. Sorry for any typos.  
For: Daily Prompts From the Mods challenge thing on HPFC  
Prompt: _[4th July Prompt] Sorry I'm late._**

**

* * *

Title**: Late  
**Summary**: Got carried away, did we?  
**Genre:** Friendship/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Suggestions of slash and gay sex.  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius  
**Word Count:** 201

* * *

The Order sat around the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, the meeting well under way. There was a crash, a yell, and a tumble from above, distracting the Order from their conversation. A thunderous noise of people running down the stairs soon followed, and everyone around the table turned their head towards the door as it opened, their curiosity at large.

Two very scruffy-looking Marauders stumbled through the door, hair and clothes in disarray. Remus and Sirius collapsed into the nearest chairs.

"Sorry we're late," said Sirius, apparently too tired to sit up straight.

"Got carried away, did we?" Molly remarked, smirking slightly as her eyes flickered between the two young adults.

"What?" Remus squeaked, blushing. "Molly, no … that's just ..."

"Yes, we did, Molly," Sirius said, smirking back. "We were just having _too much fun _up in that bedroom."

"Sirius!"

"That's enough, now, children," Dumbledore said calmly, smiling.

"Yes, Sirius, that's _enough_," Remus insisted.

As the meeting continued, Remus heard Molly mutter, _"I was only joking_." to herself and looking quite ill. He blushed harder.

* * *

**A/N: Uh ... yeah. Poor Remus XD  
**

**I'm still open to requests. **_**  
**_**And I'm still accepting prompts!**_**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	57. Unworthy of Effort

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.****  
For: thelightningstrike on HPFC's Drabble Request Thread.  
Request: Draco/Astoria, library, "I tried."****  
_

* * *

_Title**: Unworthy of Effort  
**Summary**: Astoria never meant to hurt him.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Astoria  
**Word Count:** 339

* * *

Astoria sat cross-legged in a soft armchair within the Malfoy's library, flicking through the pages of a thick tome without interest. She lifted a bottle of vodka to her lips every now and then before letting her hand droop over the arm of the chair once more. The room was dimly lit with a candle beside her, and despite the chill running throughout the house, she wore nothing but a vest top and shorts: her sleeping attire.

The door creaked open and she glanced over the top of her reading glasses, heart beating wildly at the sight of her exhausted husband. He looked at her under hooded lids and shook his head, shuffling into the room. He wore only his boxers, a sight Astoria was now used to.

"I thought I'd find you in here," he said, closing the door and crossing the library sluggishly.

"Draco," Astoria breathed, not daring to raise her voice, eyes falling to the floor.

Falling into the chair opposite her, he decided not to beat around the bush. "You never loved me, did you?"

Astoria was shocked at his calmness, her heart breaking a little inside at his too-true accusation. She avoided eye contact as she murmured, "I tried."

"Why did you lead me on?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, you've hurt me pretty damn bad, Tori."

"I'm sorry."

Astoria wanted an argument. She wanted him to scream at her for being a cheating slut of a wife. She wanted him to threaten her with divorce, to steal Scorpius from her. But he didn't. He was deadly calm, as if they were talking about the weather or the latest Quidditch game. His sense of ease scared Astoria more than any of his previous fits of drunken anger had ever scared her. But deep down, she knew why he wasn't kicking up a fuss.

She wasn't worth the effort.

* * *

**A/N: Draco/Astoria angst (much like Draco/Pansy angst) is so much fun to write. Oddly enough, this was originally going to be called "I Tried", and quite a way back in this collab, I have a Draco/Pansy drabble called "I've Tried". I thought they were a bit too close, so I changed the title.  
**

_**I'm not accepting requests right now, because I need to work through the ones I've already got.**__**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	58. Mischief Managed

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.****  
For: The Fourth Black Sister's "25 Characters" Challenge on HPFC.****  
_

* * *

_Title**: Mischief Managed  
**Summary**: Minerva remembers.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Minerva McGonogall  
**Word Count:** 197

* * *

Sitting in the loft of her parent's old house, Minerva was stunned to find a box of items from her teenage years. She looked down at the book in her hands, the leather-bound cover fading with age. Slowly, with a shaking hand, she opened her old journal, immediately soaking in all the entries, remembering the old times with Poppy and Irma. She read her recounts of days out with friends, strange classes throughout the year, gushing over boys, giggling over idiots.

She was such a different person then, and for a brief moment, she felt the same again. So carefree and joyful, relaxed and youthful. It was bliss.

She reached the last page she'd written on relatively quickly, and withdrew her quill and ink pot before turning to a blank page. In her shaky handwriting, Minerva wrote two words in the middle of the page. Two words that summed up her childhood well. Two words that made her laugh whenever she heard them. Two words than bought back many more memories. Two words that would stay with her for a long time.

_Mischief Managed._

* * *

**A/N:  
**

_**I'm not accepting requests right now, because I need to work through the ones I've already got.**__**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	59. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.****  
For: Happy birthday to Harry Potter, and to Joey Richter (he plays Ron in A Very Potter Musical/Sequel). ****Read on for Harry, Ron, and AVPM magic! Yay!**

* * *

**EDIT (03/07/2011): I would like to genuinely apologise to any long-term Starkid fans for this one. I am SO ashamed to say that I wrote this, but in my defense, I hadn't really gotten into the Starkid fandom yet and I was a newcomer. I still thought writing blatant Starkid references into fics was the cool thing for a Starkid to do. Now I've seen the references so many times in fics that I cringe whenever I see them - unless they're particularly clever and haven't been beaten to death yet. I am SO sorry to any and all of you out there. Feel free to skip this one. In fact, please do. **

* * *

******Title**: Happy Birthday!  
**Summary**: Harry can't understand why his birthday made front page news. Ron does.  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** One swear word.  
**Pairing/Character:** Harry, Ron.  
**Word Count:** 343

* * *

Harry looked down at the Daily Prophet, bewildered at the front page. He read it over and over, held an undeclared staring contest with the picture of himself, and wondered _why_ his thirtieth birthday would be such big news. Ron sat opposite him, eating a packet of red Muggle sweets, and was absorbed in the book Hermione had given him for Christmas (it was about Quidditch, who could blame him?).

"Ron, I'm confused." The redhead looked up at him wordlessly, nodding to go on. Harry turned the paper around. "How did I make front page?"

Ron smiled in amusement and shook his head. "You're Harry fucking Potter. Of course your thirtieth birthday is going to make news. You think you're worried now, but trust me, mate, when you reach forty, the headlines will read 'HOW LONG UNTIL POTTER TURNS SENILE?'" There was a pause, before Ron shoved the packet of sweets at Harry. "Red vine? They're delicious. Bill and Fleur sent them over from America."

Harry took one and bit into it. Ron told the truth: they _were _delicious. "When are they coming back? I can't remember."

"Next Saturday. And don't let the reporters hear you say that. I can see the front page now: 'HE'S LOST IT AT THIRTY'."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think we've both established by now that I'm famous and silly stories about me get printed all the time. But this-" He held up the newspaper for emphasis. "-is ridiculous! It's not even news! I mean, by all means, they can put me in the little birthday section near the back. Make it a little bit bigger than everyone else's if they really must. But making me front page is just stupid."

"A lot of people will disagree, Harry."

Harry huffed, putting the newspaper aside and leaving the room. Before he left, however, he made sure he grabbed another red vine from Ron's packet. They really were delicious.

* * *

**A/N: Hugs for anyone who points out both of the A Very Potter Sequel references ^.^  
**

_**I'm not accepting requests right now, because I need to work through the ones I've already got.**__**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	60. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.****  
A/N: Wow. It's been over a month. I'm sorry. Time flows quickly, seriously. I'll try to update more often, but with school and homework and babysitting, time is tight. I haven't written _anything_ for two weeks, because I've been so busy/exhausted/drained.****  
_

* * *

_Title**: Hide and Seek.  
**Summary**: The Next Generation try to play hide and seek, but no-one's co-operating  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Lorcan, Other Next Gen. Characters.  
**Word Count:** 339

* * *

"One ... two ... three ... four ..."

As Lorcan counted with his hands over his eyes and his forehead against the wall, the other children scattered, giggling and tripping over their own feet. Rose scampered into the kitchen and curled up behind the huge coat rack, pulling her dad's coat down and covering herself with it. Lily ran into the dining room and slid under the table, pulling the chairs in to help her hide.

"... seven ... eight ... nine ..."

James thundered up the stairs, followed by Albus and Hugo. James hid in his parent's room, pushing himself under the bed, while Albus went into the bathroom, pulling the shower curtains around him as he sat in the bath. Hugo hid in the wardrobe of the guest room, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing.

"... thirteen ... fourteen ... fifteen ..."

The kids waited anxiously, hearts racing, fighting back giggles as they strained their eyes to hear Lorcan.

"... eighteennineteenTWENTY. READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

Within seconds of each other, all the Weasleys smacked their hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh, trying not to breathe too loudly.

Lorcan began searching, pulling back curtains and darting into rooms. When he pulled back one curtain, he came face-to-face with his brother, on the other side of the glass. "Found you!" he yelled, grinning. The smile wiped off his face when his brother mimicked him. He narrowed his eyes, as his brother did. "Xander, stop it, I know it's not a reflection." But his brother continued parroting him, his mouth moving along with his words. Lorcan raised a hand to the glass, and so did Lysander. Lorcan opened his mouth to complain, when a high-pitched scream filled the house, and heavy footsteps pounded across the ceiling and down the stairs.

"Rose! Rose! Roooossseeee!" a sobbing Hugo squealed. Rose ran in from the kitchen, and Hugo flung himself at her, throwing his arms around her neck. "There's spiders in the w-w-wardrobe!"

"Found you!"

* * *

**A/N: ^.^  
**

_**I'm not accepting requests right now, because I need to work through the ones I've already got.**__**  
Reviews are appreciated!**_


	61. Losing

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.****  
A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. Inspiration is running really low and I've barely been writing anything lately. Say hello to one of the worst pieces I've ever written. I put it together just now, and I hate it, but I feel like I _need_ to update this.  
**

**

* * *

****Title**: Losing  
**Summary**: Sirius just wants things to be like they used to.  
**Genre**: Romance, Angst.  
**Rating**: K+  
**Warning**: N/A  
**Pairing/Character**: Remus/Sirius, Frank.**  
**

* * *

Sirius could feel his boyfriend slipping away, a seemingly unbreakable seperation coming between them. He'd been fighting more, arguing over the smallest of Sirius' comments. He wasn't as eager about their relationship and spent less time with Sirius than he used to. Now it was all about _Frank freaking Longbottom_. It was ridiculous, really, for Remus to be habouring such a crush - Frank was as straight as a guy could get, and after the heart of Lily Evans' best friend, Alice.

Even so, Sirius could feel Longbottom slowly stealing Remus away. Frank was a whole year older than the two boys with plenty of stories and jokes to share. He was cute, Sirius couldn't deny, and if he hadn't taken Remus' heart, Sirius would even say he was a nice guy.

Sirius just wanted things to be like they used to, back at the start of the school year. When the snow started in December and the couple would cuddle beneath a bundle of blankets, sharing chaste kisses and dopey grins. When they'd spend entire nights in the empty common room, kissing intimately with racing hearts and butterflies in their stomaches. When Remus grinned and promised "forever".

The noise of thundering footsteps filled the room, breaking Sirius' train of thought, and both boys looked up as Frank burst through the door. Sirius scowled when Remus smiled brightly.

"Hey, Remus," Frank said, panting slightly. "I just thrashed Thomas at a game of Wizard Chess, just wondering if you'd like a game."

Remus closed his book and stood up enthusiastically, "I'd love to! You don't mind, do you, Sirius?"

"Nope," Sirius murmured quietly, standing up as well. He walked over to his boyfriend and put his hands on his waist, leaning in for a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed against Remus' and his heart fluttered in hope as Remus kissed back. But Remus hadn't closed his eyes, and while it seems like such a mundane thing, it spoke plenty.

As Remus hurried out the room with Frank, Sirius realised he couldn't deny or pretend any longer. He'd lost him, the boy he fell in love with, the one person who was ever actually with him for who he was. He'd lost Remus, and he didn't know if he'd ever find him again.

* * *

**A/N: I'd really appreciate some ideas for drabbles.**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	62. Basically You're Amazing

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.****  
A/N: Um, hi. It's been a while. Lately, I haven't really been very inspired as far as writing goes. I haven't really written anything of particular length since November. So this fic is going on an indefinite hiatus until I get into the habit of writing regularly.  
**

**

* * *

****Title**: Basically, You're Amazing  
**Summary**: Lorcan doesn't see through Lucy's imperfections, he cherishes them. If only she'd understand.  
**Genre**: Romance.  
**Rating**: K+  
**Warning**: N/A  
**Pairing/Character**: Lucy/Lorcan.**  
**

* * *

Lucy could never understand why Lorcan liked her, especially when Victoire and Dominique were around. Even Rose and little Lily, or her own sister Molly. Alice Longbottom, Daisy Thomas, Wendy Brown. There were so many girls at Hogwarts that could spark Lorcan's attraction, but somehow, he had his eyes set on her.

She was paranoid and distant with a quick-fire temper and a dry sense of humour. She was the fussiest eater the Weasleys had ever come across and she hated everything her cousins seemed to love. She took everything too seriously and couldn't trust anyone, too afraid of being hurt or manipulated. She wasn't particularly smart or loud or bold or funny. She didn't like Quidditch or Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans or reading, which were three of Lorcan's favourite things in the whole world.

She was basic. Not ugly, she wouldn't go that far. Her chest was flat, her thighs were wider than her hips, her hair was limp and lifeless, her eyes a boring brown. She had "friends", or at least they called themselves friends. They just hung out with her and made it seem like she wasn't so alone. Her voice was higher than most girls', scratchy and squeaky. Her laugh was the most annoying sound in the world and she had a bizarre obsession with amphibians.

So she genuinely had no idea why her boyfriend chose her of all people. When she confessed this confusion to Lorcan, he simply smiled and pulled her into a hug. Almost hesitantly, Lucy rested her head against his chest.

"You're amazing just the way you are, Lucy. I love you."

* * *

**A/N:  
**

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
